Josh VS Peeta
by Peetniss
Summary: Et si Katniss Everdeen rencontrait Josh Hutcherson ? Quelles seraient les réactions de notre Garçon des pains ? Disclaimer : tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à Suzanne Collins (sauf Josh Hutcherson, là, il est à moi ). AU
1. Chapter 1

Avant j'avais une vie normale … Mais ça, c'était avant !

Le jour où tout a basculé ? C'est le jour où cette équipe de production Hollywoodienne a débarqué dans mon lycée pour tourner ce nouveau film avec cette BIG star à la mode qui allait carrément chambouler toute mon existence !

Maintenant, je vois ma photo dans tous les magazines people avec des manchettes toutes plus racoleuses les unes que les autres.

« Katniss Everdeen, la nouvelle fiancée du beau gosse d'Hollywood ! »

« Qui est cette mystérieuse _girl next door_ qui a ravi le cœur de Josh Hutcherson ?! »

« Katniss Everdeen serait-elle enceinte de Josh Hutcherson ? »

Non, mais n'importe quoi … Je le connais à peine moi ce Josh Hutcherson … Il est sympa, c'est vrai, même plutôt mignon, mais de là à me voir en couple avec lui ? Faut peut-être abuser messieurs les paparazzis !

En tout cas, cette situation fait bien rire mes amis Madge Undersee et Delly Cartwight, en plus, c'est un peu de leur faute tout ce qui m'arrive. Si elles ne m'avaient pas poussé à passer ce foutu casting, je ne me serais pas retrouvée dans cette galère et je ne serais pas devenue un des rôles secondaires du film « Detention 2, le retour de Sang-Drillon ! » et je n'aurais pas sympathisé – flirté- un peu avec l'acteur principal, la star montante qui fait craquer tout Hollywood, j'ai nommé Josh Hutcherson !

C'est vrai qu'il est très gentil, et plutôt mignon, mais je ne me vois pas avoir une quelconque « relation » avec lui ! C'est inimaginable ! Je vis ici, dans un bled paumée du nom de Panem au fin fond de l'Amérique profonde alors que lui, vit à Hollywood ! Lui à vingt-deux ans, moi je n'en ai que seize, ne l'oublions pas. Je suis certes plus mâture que les autres filles de mon âge mais de là à sortir avec un mec aussi âgé, ma mère me tuerait, ça c'est sûr.

Maintenant, des hordes de photographes campent devant chez moi. J'ai des demandes d'interviews pour de grands night shows des plus grandes chaînes américaines. Prim, ma petite sœur de douze ans, est devenue la coqueluche de son collège et des tas de filles veulent devenir son amie afin de pouvoir rencontrer mon soi-disant petit-ami …

Toute cette attention sur moi commence à me peser, j'aimerais tellement retrouver ma vie d'avant. D'avant toute cette frénésie …

Je me rappelle très bien comment tout ça a commencé, d'une façon des plus banales …

* * *

_**Comment avez-vous trouvé ce premier chapitre ?**_

_**Je l'ai fait volontairement court parce que je suis déjà entrain d'écrire deux autres fics, donc je voulais juste tester mon idée rapidement auprès de vous avant de me lancer ou non dans l'écriture de cette fic plus tard.**_

_**La question qui me turlupine donc est de savoir si ça vous donne envie d'en savoir plus ?**_

_**Parce que si vous trouvez ça sans plus, je me casse pas la tête à la continuer plus tard et je chercherais d'autres idées plus intéressantes ;)**_

_**Alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis !**_

_**Peetniss.**_


	2. Chapter 2

C'est un matin on ne peut plus banal.

Il est 6h00 du matin et le soleil brille.

Je grogne quand mon réveil sonne. J'enfouis la tête sous mon oreiller puis, finalement, je me glisse dans la salle de bains pour prendre ma douche. Je sais très bien que la journée que je vais vivre serait la même qu'hier et que celle de demain et cette routine me pèse de plus en plus.

Ma vie est d'un ennui que ça en devient pesant.

_ Réveil.

_ Douche.

_ Prim.

_ Petit Déjeuner de Prim.

_ Départ pour l'école avec Prim.

_ Arrivée au lycée.

_ Défilement de cours tous plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres.

_ Récupération de Prim à l'école.

_ Devoir de Prim.

_ Préparation du repas du soir.

_ Repas.

_ Couchage de Prim.

_ Mes devoirs.

_ Mon coucher (généralement vers minuit).

Maman rentre alors de sa garde à l'hôpital de Panem et va directement se coucher. Ce n'est pas une mère indigne, oh non, loin de là, je suis persuadée qu'elle nous aime à sa façon Prim et moi. C'est juste que depuis que papa est mort, ce n'est plus la même et qu'elle ne sent plus vraiment chez elle dans notre maison, parmi nous, au milieu de tous ces souvenirs. Mais comme nous sommes là, Prim et moi, elle se tue à son travail.

Quand je me lève ce matin, maman dort encore, sa prochaine garde de douze heure commence bientôt et elle récupère de la précedante.

En bref, nous avons une sorte de colocation où les rôles se sont inversés.

Prim se lève toute pimpante, tout le contraire de moi et me rejoints dans la cuisine guillerette comme à son habitude. De toute façon, je ne l'ai jamais vu un jour se plaindre de quoique ce soit.

Je lui mets son jus d'orange et son bol de céréales devant elle et je file chercher mon sac de cours. Prim dévore sa pitance en quelques cuillerées puis elle me rejoint alors que je finis d'enfiler mes bottes devant la porte d'entrée.

_ Tu as pris ton goûter petit canard ? , je l'interroge.

_ Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi ! Je suis plus un bébé ! , me répond-elle.

Prim dit cela avec une telle fraîcheur que je peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire quand je la vois mettre son sac à dos rose avec des papillons sur son dos.

_ Je n'oserais pas dire de telle chose !

Je lui réajuste sa veste en jean's et met en place ses longs cheveux blonds et nous partons.

Je ne suis sa mère et pourtant je me comporte comme telle. A seize ans, je suis la mère d'une fillette de douze ans. Et à part ça, ma vie est géniale !

Dans la rue, on ne peut faire sœurs plus dissemblables : la poupée blonde de porcelaine qui tient la main à la rebelle brune. Prim se met à me raconter la journée qu'elle va passer : aujourd'hui, c'est un grand jour pour elle, elle va tenter les sélections pour l'équipe de mathéltiques. C'est bien ma sœur ça, une craque en sciences ! La mienne va être des plus ennuyeuse et je sais bien que rien d'intéressant ne m'attends.

Je la dépose toute excitée devant son école et part rejoindre mon ami Gale Hawthorne qui vient d'y déposer ses frères.

Comme d'habitude quoi !

Pourtant, un grain de sable vient modifier cette routine.

Etrangement ce matin, une étrange atmosphère règne dans le lycée. Une effervescence anime certains élèves.

_ Tu sais ce qui se passe Catnip ? , me demande Gale alors que plusieurs de nos camarades nous croisent excités comme des puces.

_ Tu me poses la question à moi ? Je suis toujours la dernière au courant !

J'arrive devant ma classe et salue Gale qui part de son côté. En entrant, Delly Cartwight et Madge Undersee me font des signes frénétiques depuis nos places, près de la fenêtre. Je les rejoins, dubitative.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

_ T'es pas au courant ! , débite telle une mitraillette Delly.

_ Respire Delly ! , je l'enjoigne.

Delly inspire profondément et secoue ses mains dans tous les sens.

_ Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu ! , répète-elle comme un mantra pour se calmer.

Je jette un regard étonné à Madge qui sourit du comportement de Delly.

_ Qu'est-ce qui la rend comme ça ?, je continue.

_ Tu dois être la seule qui ne le sache pas ! , plaisante Madge.

_ Gale non plus ne sait rien.

_ Gale vit dans sa grotte.

Je lui coule un regard noir, je commence à perdre patience. La sonnerie retentit et tout le monde s'installe à sa place, le brouhaha ne s'arrête pas pour autant. Notre professeur de lettres, madame Effie Trinkett fait son entrée mais le bruit ne s'atténue pas. Madge se penche vers moi alors que Delly tape ses mains sur la table, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Je ne comprends rien du tout à ce qui se passe. Je regarde les autres élèves autour de moi, ils semblent être dans le même état que Delly, surtout les filles.

_ Tiens, me chuchote Madge.

Madge me fait glisser un papier. C'est une feuille A4 qui ressemble à un flyers.

« _Grande nouvelle élèves de Pan High ! _

_Dans quelques jours aura lieu dans votre lycée le tournage de la suite du slasher movie qui a fait sensation l'année dernière DETENTION. _

_ DETENTION 2 LE RETOUR DE SANG- DRILLON_

_Alors tenez-vous prêt … ^_^_ »

_ Et c'est pour ça que vous … , je commence.

Mais Effie Trinkett tape dans ses mains et le silence se fait.

_ Bien, bien, bien. Comme vous le savez, un tournage aura lieu dans l'établissement dans quelques jours et l'équipe de …

_ Y aura Josh Hutcherson dans le film ? , la coupe Glimmer.

Effie lève les yeux au ciel et claque la langue pour montrer son mécontentement.

_ Glimmer Belcourt, on lève la main d'une part et ne me coupe pas de façon intempestive !

Les autres élèves filles regardent Effie avec tant de ferveur que cette dernière finit par capituler.

_ Oui, il sera dans le film et arrive lundi au lycée.

Les filles, dont Madge et Delly, commencent à glousser, y en a même certaines qui se mettent à pleurer. Mais moi, je reste stoïque. Parce que … je ne sais pas qui c'est ! mais je n'ose pas le dire à mes deux amies de peur de me faire lyncher.

_ Du calme ! Du calme !

Effie tape bruyamment dans ses mains.

_ La production recherche des figurants et des seconds rôles. Demain, les cours seront suspendus pour l'organisation des auditions. C'est une immense opportunité pour notre lycée et notre ville, Panem, nous comptons sur vous et votre participation ! Le proviseur Snow est très fier qu'un tel projet de passe ici et tiens à ce que vous représentiez glorieusement notre établissement !

Tout le monde est très excité et le brouhaha ne cesse de croître. Effie Trinkett voit bien qu'elle ne pourra pas assurer son cours normalement et laisse tomber. Elle capitule et laisse les élèves parler librement entre eux. Elle s'assoit derrière son bureau en soupirant.

_ Les filles … , je lance à mes deux copines. C'est qui Josh truc …

_ Quoi !? , s'offusque Delly ! Tu connais pas le canonnissime Josh Hutcherson ? _Voyage au centre de la_ _terre_ ? _Térabithia_ ? Et très récemment, le carton planétaire _The Esurient Games_ ? Mais tu sors jamais de chez toi ?!

_ Delly ! , l'interrompt Madge qui a bien vu mon regard face aux propos de Delly.

Mais non Delly, je ne sors jamais de chez moi parce que je dois faire vivre ma petite sœur, désolée !

Delly se reprend vite et se confond en excuse.

_ Je sais, demain soir c'est vendredi, on va venir chez toi et te faire mater tous ces films comme ça, quand il sera là lundi, tu n'auras pas l'air d'une cruche devant lui !

Je rigole, détendue et accepte l'offre.

_ Il va de soi que demain, souligne Madge, nous passerons les différentes auditions, n'importe quelle proposition pour participer à ce film est bonne à prendre !

_ Non, je crois pas moi ! J'ai pas le temps pour ces bêtises, je dois m'occuper de Prim et de la maison.

_ Kat ', me fait remarquer justement Madge, ce n'est que pendant les cours après, tu rentres chez toi ! On va pas partir à Hollywood ensuite ! Pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant ici !

Je sais qu'elles ont raison, pour une fois que quelque chose brise ma putain de routine, je crois que je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Elles finissent donc par me convaincre quand la sonnerie retentit.

Mes autres cours sont un peu plus calmes et se passent un peu plus normalement, il y en a même un ou deux que j'arrive à suivre et où je peux prendre des notes.

Par contre, dans les couloirs, c'est toujours la frénésie qui règne et les filles gloussent comme des gamines, les mecs se montrent comme des paons, c'est un concours de celui qui se fera le plus remarquer. Et moi, je me sens complètement étrangère à ça parce que je ne connais ni ce film, ni cet acteur.

Mes amis sont installés dehors, dans l'herbe, près de la fontaine, comme d'habitude.

En regardant le paysage, je dois reconnaître que je vais dans un lycée qui a de la gueule quand même. La ville a mis le paquet côté clinquant : une fontaine trône au milieu de la cour, les vitres scintillent sous les rayons de soleil (cette saison est ma période préférée de l'année car nous pouvons profiter des extérieurs), les façades sont nickelles, les pelouses parfaitement entretenues, les tables toujours bien propres. Pas un papier ne traîne nulle part.

Je m'assois à côté de Gale alors que Peeta Mellark, le dernier de notre joyeuse bande, me salue d'un signe de tête. Madge me file son téléphone pour me montrer une photo de ce fameux acteur dont toutes les filles sont folles apparemment. Brun, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux qui pétillent d'une couleur marron-vert avec des espèces de paillettes d'or.

_ Ca va, il est pas mal, je concède.

_ Pas mal ! , s'offusque Delly. Il est à tomber tu veux dire. J'arrive pas à réaliser qu'on va le rencontrer …

Delly se remet à sur ventiler et j'éclate de rire.

Peeta prend le portable des mains de Madge et y jette un rapide coup d'œil.

_ Mouais … ca va, il est potable !

_ Peeta, dit Madge, ne prend pas cet air dégoûté !

_ C'est pas mon genre, c'est tout ! , s'explique-t-il.

Madge se rapproche de Peeta et reprend son portable qu'elle colle à la tête de Peeta.

_ Hey ! , remarque-t-telle, tu sais que y a un petit air de ressemblance !

J'observe la photo puis mon ami.

_ Elle a pas tort ! Tu ferais un peu plus de muscu, tu serais brun, et tu aurais les yeux marrons, ce serait ton portrait craché !

Peeta me lance un regard offusqué tandis que je lui fais un clin d'œil.

_ Mec, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire pour attirer les filles ! , ajoute Gale.

_ Tu changes complètement ton apparence et c'est dans la poche ! , je renchéris.

Nous éclatons tous de rire en voyant la mine de Peeta qui regarde à nouveau le portable de Madge.

_ Il me ressemble même pas ! Il a l'air d'un crétin !

Delly lui lance un brin d'herbes en signe de mécontentement.

* * *

**Bon, je sais, j'avais dit que je n'allais pas publier cette fic tout de suite mais je n'ai pas résisté !**

**Je suis contente de voir que cette histoire vous intrigue.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé avec une petite review ;)**

**Merci ! :)**

**Peetniss**


	3. Chapter 3

Les auditions ont lieu dans l'auditorium. Et cela ressemble à un poulailler géant. Ce n'est que caquètements et rires hystériques. Je me demande ce que je fais là, au milieu de ces hordes de filles en chaleur en quête de célébrité. Il n'y a pas que les filles qui se donnent en spectacle, les garçons aussi se la jouent pas mal. Il règne une odeur malsaine d'hormones en folie, de parfums bon marché, de laque et de maquillages. Je soupire vivement en attendant mon tour. Delly me jette un regard noir. Madge, quant à elle, s'est plongée dans la lecture de tous les « rôles » disponibles pour les élèves. Peeta et Gale eux, discutent sport dans leur coin.

_ Je voudrais bien avoir un rôle parlant !, décrète Madge.

_ Moi, je m'en fous tant que je peux avoir un contact avec Josh ! , rétorque Delly.

Je ne réponds rien, je me contente de regarder ostensiblement ma montre, ça fait des heures qu'on attend tous dans les gradins qu'on nous appelle les uns après les autres dans différentes salles de l'école. On nous a attribué des numéros parce que, je cite, « les producteurs ne vont pas se fatiguer à retenir tous nos noms ! », j'ai l'impression de n'être que du bétail. Ils auraient pu nous faire patienter dans la cour au moins, dehors au soleil ! Au lieu de crever de chaud dans cette immense salle qui résonne en plus. J'ai horriblement mal à la tête et j'en viens même à regretter ma routine. Je me pince l'arête du nez en espérant calmer mon mal de tête. Peeta se penche vers moi.

_ Ca va pas Katniss ?

_ J'ai très mal à la tête !

_ Tu veux sortir cinq minutes ?

Je souris, lasse.

_ Je voudrais sortir tout court.

Peeta se lève et me tend la main.

_ Viens, on va se chercher à boire !

Je prends la main de Peeta et me lève à mon tour, soulagée de pouvoir me dégourdir mes jambes. En nous voyant nous lever, Delly s'alarme.

_ Vous allez où ? C'est bientôt notre tour, vous allez peut-être rater la chance de votre vie !

_ Delly, la rassure Peeta. Ca fait quatre heures qu'on glande ici, qu'on ne nous dit rien, qu'on ne nous donne rien à manger ou à boire. Je vois les autres partir aux comptes gouttes et je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer, j'en ai ma claque. Et crois-moi, je m'en remettrais si c'est soi-disant la chance de ma vie !

_ Je valide ! , je conclue. En plus j'ai mal à la tête.

Delly fait la moue, boudeuse. Peeta lui presse gentiment l'épaule avant de me rejoindre dans l'allée. Gale me fait un clin d'œil et me demande de lui ramener un coca. Madge, elle, reste toujours plonger dans ses papiers.

Sortir de l'auditorium me procure déjà un net soulagement. Je me sens alors bien mieux, l'air est plus frais dans le couloir. Je ferme les yeux et prends une grande inspiration. Peeta rigole et va vers les toilettes des garçons. Moi, je me dirige d'un pas pressé vers la fontaine. Je bois goulûment quelques gorgées d'eau bien fraîche quand tout à coup, je me fais bousculer sans ménagements. Je me retourne vivement alors que mon « agresseur » ne prend même pas la peine de s'excuser et s'éloigne à pas vifs.

_ Hey ! Ca vous arracherez la gueule de vous excusez ?!

La personne se retourne, c'est un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, à l'allure débraillée. Il sourit, amusé et s'arrête pour me dévisager.

_ Pardon ? C'est après moi que vous en avez chérie?

Mes poils se hérissent en entendant ce dernier mot. Il se rapproche de moi, toujours aussi amusé. J'essaie de rester maîtresse de moi-même mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ce gars m'énerve au plus haut point.

_ Je ne vois personne d'autres dans les parages qui bousculent sans ménagements les gens et qui se cassent sans s'excuser !

_ Mais qu'elle est gentille ! Et elle s'appelle comment cette charmante créature ?

Son ton m'agace et je suis à deux doigts de lui mettre ma main dans son visage si hautain. Il ne se gêne pas pour continuer son inspection : il me reluque des pieds à la tête avec un petit sourire en coin, comme s'il était mieux que moi. Il est si près de moi que je peux sentir son haleine qui empeste le whisky. Une fois son inspection terminée, nous nous jaugeons du regard.

_ Katniss, il y a un problème ?

Peeta est sorti des toilettes et se demande ce qu'il se passe. Je le comprends, me voir faire un duel de regard avec cet énergumène ça doit être des plus étranges. La tension est palpable.

_ Katniss, quel prénom des plus adorables !

Le gars est de plus en plus ravi de la situation. Je jette un regard contrarié à Peeta.

_ C'est bon Peeta, y a pas de soucis, ce monsieur m'a bousculé et allait s'excuser !

_ Bien sûr Peeta, minaude l'étranger, mille excuses _Katniss_ pour vous avoir malencontreusement bousculé ! A bientôt _Katniss_ !

Peeta s'est rapproché de moi alors que l'inconnu me fait une révérence exagérée avant de s'éloigner en m'envoyant un baiser.

_ Qui c'est ce gars ? , me demande Peeta, abasourdi.

_ Je sais pas, un connard d'Hollywood j'imagine ! , je lui réponds.

Nous retournons dans l'auditorium où Delly, Madge et Gale ne sont toujours pas passés. Tout à coup, au micro, on appelle mon numéro. Surprise, je me lève d'un bond et croise le regard de Peeta. Il a compris comme moi. Celui qui m'a bousculé doit être à l'origine de tout ça. Je déglutis avec peine et me rends dans la salle que l'on m'indique. Je me retrouve devant trois personnes à la mine sévère. La quatrième personne, hilare, est celui que j'ai rencontré dans le couloir.

_ Katniss Everdeen … Comme c'est original comme patronyme !, rigole ce dernier. Alors comme ça tu veux jouer dans notre film ?

_ Pas vraiment, je rétorque.

Autant être franche, je ne suis ici que pour faire plaisir à mes copines.

Pour une fois, mon inconnu semble décontenancé.

_ Je ne connais pas ce film ni son acteur principal et je ne suis ici que pour faire plaisir à mes amis et pour faire bien dans mon Dossier scolaire !

Voilà, c'est fait, je vais être tranquille avec ça, ils ne vont sûrement pas me prendre dans leur film pourri. Pourtant, l'inconnu reste mystérieusement souriant.

Les gens présents dans la salle se mettent à murmurer entre eux avant de me faire lire quelques lignes du film devant la caméra avant de me faire sortir.

Il est vraiment étrange ce type mais heureusement grâce à mon petit speech, je ne devrais pas leur avoir fait bonne impression, je suis tranquille à présent !

C'est "tip-top caviar" !

* * *

**Voilà, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau "petit" chapitre ?**

**Je suis impatiente de connaître vos réactions !**

**Et je suppose que vous avez deviné qui était ce mystérieux inconnu !**

**A bientôt !**

**Peetniss.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dix-huit trente.

Vendredi soir.

Maman est au travail et Prim est dans la salle de bains à se laver.

Après une journée bien remplie, je suis vannée. Je suis vautrée dans la canapé, à zapper de chaînes en chaînes sur la télé mais rien ne retiens mon attention. Je n' arrive pas à me focaliser sur un programme précis, mon esprit n'arrête pas de revenir vers cette maudite audition. Pourtant, il me semblait que je n'en avais rien à faire mais mon esprit ne veut pas chasser ce moment de honte suprême de mon esprit. Et surtout, l'air narquois que cet abruti d'Hollywood a pris quand il m'a finalement raccompagné tout mielleux à la porte « _On se reverra bientôt Katniss chérie, j'en suis persuadé !_ », je me demande bien ce qu'il voulait dire par là. J'espère que ça n'a rien à voir avec Prim ou ma future accession à l'Ivy League ! Cet air si sirupeux et ce clin d'œil comme si on était de vieux amis me redonnent la chair de poule. Je soupire d'exaspération alors qu'on sonne à la porte. Je m'extirpe tant bien que mal du canapé pour aller ouvrir et voit d'un froncement de sourcils Madge et Delly devant ma porte. Je les avais complètement oubliées ! Ce que ne manque pas de remarquer cette chère Madge devant ma mine déconfite et ma tenue débraillée : je suis vêtue d'un vieux survêtement tâché de javel, de grosses chaussettes en laines, d'un sweat deux fois trop grand et mes cheveux sont ramenés en une tresse rapidement faite.

_ Tu nous avais oubliées hein ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ? , je lui rétorque en tirant sur mon pull dans un sourire.

Delly me montre son sachet, toute fière.

_ Je t'ai ramené quelques-uns de mes DVD favoris de notre petit Josh.

_ Je m'en réjouis d'avance !

Delly ne capte pas l'ironie alors que Madge me donne un léger coup de poing tandis que je m'efface pour les laisser entrer dans le salon. Delly s'assoit à même le sol, sur le tapis, en face de la table de basse et sort amoureusement ses films pour les étaler sur ladite table.

_ Alors j'ai ramené _Detention_, forcement ! Y a aussi The _Esurient Games_, LE film qui l'a révélé au grand public ! Mais moi, je l'avais déjà repéré dans _Voyage au Centre de la terre 1_ et j'ai aussi pris le 2 ! Et le film où il est le plus adorable, _Little_ _Manhattan_ !

Au fur et à mesure où elle donne les titres, elle me tend les DVD pour que je regarde les boîtes et les pochettes. Celle de _Detention_ ne me donne pas, mais carrément pas envie, celle de Voyage machin chose est quelconque, on dirait un film d'action bien bourrin comme seule Hollywood sait les faire, The _Esurient Games_ ne montre qu'une espèce de truc avec des flammes, ça à la rigueur ça titille ma curiosité, tout comme _Little Manhattan_ qui ressemble à une comédie romantique. Je m'abstiens de tout commentaires pour ne pas froisser Delly une fois de plus et lui tend _The Esurient Games_.

_ Ca, ça raconte quoi ? , je lui demande gentiment.

_ Alors là, répond-t-elle toute excitée, tu vas ADORER ! C'est l'histoire de deux jeunes de notre âge qui vivent dans un monde post apocalyptique et …

Delly, l'interrompt Madge en souriant, le mieux c'est qu'elle voit le film, ce sera plus simple et plus marrant qu'elle découvre tout elle-même !

_ T'as raison, s'enthousiasme Delly.

Delly se lève prestement et va mettre le film dans le lecteur. Madge se glisse à mes côtés sur le canapé et me précise.

_ Au fait, les garçons vont nous rejoindre plus tard avec du pop-corn !

_ De mieux en mieux, je bougonne.

_ Katniss, cache ta joie ! Ca te fait pas plaisir une soirée avec tes amis ?

Je souris du coin des lèvres.

Prim descend alors nous rejoindre et s'assoit avec nous tandis que Delly règle le film.

_ Vous regardez quoi ?

__ The Esurient Games_, s'excite Delly en appuyant sur play.

_ Ah ouais ! Josh Hutcherson est trop BEAUUUUUUU …

Même ma sœur connaît ce Josh Hutcherson, je me sens soudain si seule. Je me fais l'effet d'une nonne qui ne sort jamais de chez elle ! Le film débute, je m'ennuie au début, je dois l'avouer, en même temps, je ne suis pas dans l'histoire et j'y mets beaucoup mais beaucoup de mauvaise volonté ! Quand on voit Stanley Tucci, j'ai envie de jouer les pestes et je demande, de façon la plus innocente possible.

_ C'est lui Josh Hutcherson ? Il a bien changé !

_ Katniss ! , me gronde Madge alors que Delly me lance un regard mauvais.

Je hausse les épaules en pouffant mais finis par m'excuser.

A mon grand étonnement, je finis par rentrer dans l'intrigue au bout de quelques minutes. Le silence règne dans la pièce et Madge me jette un rapide coup d'œil de coin, pleinement satisfaite quand elle voit que je ne suis plus dissipée. Delly s'agite soudain quand on voit un jeune homme à la carrure musclée apparaître à l'écran. Elle me regarde en gesticulant comme une puce et en malaxant ma cuisse.

_ C'est lui, Kat, c'est lui ! C'est Josh ! C'est Josh !

_ J'avais compris Delly, je tente de la calmer en riant.

Delly est droite comme un « i » et c'est comme si elle voulait se fondre dans l'écran. Je crois qu'elle ne se rend pas encore compte qu'elle va le rencontrer en vrai. Dans ce film, je dois bien l'avouer, il est plutôt pas mal gaulé ! Il est assez musclé, son air résigné lui donne un certain charme bourru. Mais je ne dis rien de tout cela à voix haute, je n'ai pas envie d'exciter la bête encore plus. Le film se déroule tranquillement, je me demande maintenant comment ça se fait que je ne le connaissais pas avant ! Delly vit carrément le film : elle sursaute, rit, pleure, c'est un film à elle toute seule ! Elle connaît tous les dialogues par cœur, vit chaque scène et est en émois à chaque instant.

Au moment du générique de fin, elle se tourne vers moi, un mouchoir dans la main, les yeux rouges.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? Il est génial hein ?

_ Qui ça ? Je la taquine. L'acteur ou le film ?

_ Les deux ! , rigole-t-elle en reniflant.

Je remarque alors qu'elle est réellement fan de cet acteur. Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre fort en approuvant sur la qualité du film.

_ J'avoue, il est plutôt bien ce film !

Elle est ravie.

_ Bon, et si on commandait une pizza ! Je sais pas vous mais j'ai la dalle !

Prim est toute contente en entendant le mot pizza, c'est vrai, quand nous ne sommes qu'à deux, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de commander nos repas si souvent. Je lui fais les trois-quarts du temps ses repas avec ce que j'ai eu le temps d'acheter et surtout, la possibilité !

Je ne sais pas si ils ont eu un sixième sens mais en tout cas, au moment où Madge prend le téléphone pour commander la pizza, Gale et Peeta arrivent les bras chargés de pop-corn, de chips et autant de bonbons et autres sodas. Prim les accueille avec des petits cris de joie et se rue sur les bonbons. Je la laisse faire, pour une fois qu'elle peut avoir accès à autant d'extras, autant qu'elle en profite.

_ Alors, quelle daube on a manqué ? interroge Peeta.

_ On vient de terminer _The Esurient Games_ !, répond Delly.

_ Et on a manqué ça ! , persiffle Gale. Deux gamins qui se battent contre d'autres gamins dans la forêt, très réalistes, vraiment !

_ Moi, ce que je préfère dans ce chef d'œuvre, continue Peeta, c'est qu'on ne sait pas comment, ils sont toujours propres, n'ont jamais faim, froid ou sont fatigués ! Super réalistes, vraiment ! Et leur prénom … Je te jure …

_ C'est bon Peeta ! , l'interrompt agressivement Delly, on a compris que t'aimais pas ce film ! Pas la peine d'en dégoûter les autres ! En plus, Katniss a bien aimé !

_ Vraiment ? , s'étonne Peeta.

_ Hé oui mon petit Peeta !, je renchéris. Comme quoi !

Je le pousse gentiment du coude avant d'aller mettre un autre DVD dans le lecteur : _Little Manhattan_, Prim étant encore parmi nous, _Detention_ allait attendre ! Peeta et Gale font la moue devant cette comédie romantique mais moi, dès le début, je suis séduite. C'est frais, mignon et tellement attendrissant qu'on ne peut qu'être embarqué dans cette mignonne histoire d'amour.

A un moment, Delly pouffe de rire à un moment vraiment inopportun et nous nous retournons tous vers elle en mettant sur pause.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? , s'étonne Gale en mâchonnant son morceau de pizza.

_ Josh petit … A un moment donné, je vous jure, on aurait dit Peeta en Primaire quand on avait cours de sport ! Vous jouez au foot de la même façon !

_ Non mais n'importe quoi ! , s'énerve Peeta. On est pas du tout pareil je vous ai dit ! Regardez-le !

Peeta se lève rageusement du canapé et se plante devant la télé où l'image s'est mise en pause sur Josh.

_ Déjà, il est brun, je suis blond ! Il a les yeux marrons, le miens sont bleus ! Il est bouboule et moi à son âge, j'étais tout maigre !

_ Tu l'es toujours, je pouffe.

Peeta me fusille du regard mais ne bouge pas de devant la télé.

_ ON NE SE RESSEMBLE PAS DU TOUT !

_ Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? , j'observe. Y a pire comme sosie non ?

Il émet un grognement de dépit et se passe la main dans les cheveux.

_ Tu te pousses, s'impatiente Delly, t'es pas transparent Josh-Peeta !

Il reprend sa place à mes côtés dans le canapé et je lui donne un coup de coussin en riant.

_ C'est pas grave, imagine que tu sois le sosie du gars qui joue dans _The Esurient Games_ là, le mec qui s'est tapé Miley Cyrus ! Tu imagines la galère ? Avec sa tête de chien battu ?

_ Catnip, qu'est-ce que tu as contre cet acteur, s'insurge Gale. Moi, je le trouve plutôt pas mal !

_ T'es gay toi maintenant ?

_ Non mais j'ai le droit de trouver des gars beaux non ?

J'échange un regard avec Peeta et nous pouffons de rire en même temps devant l'air ahuri de Gale. Delly nous fait remarquer que le film n'est pas terminé et qu'elle aimerait bien un peu de silence. Nous replongeons donc dans le silence pour suivre la fin du film.

Je vais coucher Prim qui me supplie de voir le troisième mais je refuse tout net, _Detention_ a l'air trop bizarre, je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse des cauchemars et que par la suite, maman me le reproche ! Je ferme la porte alors qu'elle éteint la lumière en marmonnant que la vie est injuste et je rejoints mes amis.

Delly a déjà mis le troisième disque. Elle est au taquet. Moi, j'avoue, je commence à fatiguer et baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je retourne dans le canapé et me blottis contre Gale qui m'a ouvert ses bras. Mais il n'y a aucune ambiguïté là-dessous, on a déjà essayé de sortir ensemble et on a remarqué qu'on est beaucoup mieux potes qu'amoureux. C'est ce qui rend notre relation si décomplexée : on sait très bien que nous ne sommes pas attirés par l'un ou l'autre et aucun gestes de notre part ne provoquera un quelconque malaise. Gale est mon meilleur ami et c'est tout ce qu'il est et restera.

Le film commence et je suis bien installée, avec le saladier de popcorn entre les cuisses. Je m'en gave afin de ne pas m'endormir. C'est vraiment un film très bizarre mais aussi un film plein de second degré et bourré de clin d'œil à la pop culture. Je dois me concentrer pour ne pas en louper un seul. C'est dans ce film que je remarque vraiment que ce Josh Hutcherson est vraiment un beau gosse, Delly a raison. Ce sourire en coin qu'il a est craquant. Je regarde le profil de Peeta, même s'il ne veut pas l'admettre, ils ont un air de ressemblance, c'est indéniable et c'est assez amusant quand on y pense : je suis amie depuis mon enfance avec un sosie d'une star Hollywoodienne ! Je me demande bien si ce Josh est aussi gentil que notre Peeta …

* * *

**Alors avant tout, je vais faire comme dans les films : l'auteur tient à préciser que les jugements émis dans cette fiction sont purement fictifs et n'engagent en aucun cas les personnages qui les ont énoncés ! C'est une fiction et donc les dialogues, les pensées et tout ce qui s'en approchent aussi alors ne me trucider pas quant aux critiquent sur les films ou Josh Hutcherson ! (j'adore ses films et l'acteur !)**

**Je vois que cette fic vous plaît, j'en suis ravie et n'en suis que plus encouragée à continuer ! ;)**

**Et comme d'habitude, merci à tous pour vos reviews, commentaires, de la mettre en favoris, de la suivre et tutti quantti !**

**Peetniss.**


	5. Chapter 5

_ Tu me ramèneras un autographe hein ?! , me quémande Prim. Ou mieux, une photo ET un autographe ! S'il te plaît Kat …

Nous sommes devant son école et je m'apprête à la quitter pour aller au lycée. Mais elle n'arrête pas sa litanie qui a duré tout le week-end.

Samedi et dimanche, j'ai eu droit toute la journée à Josh par-ci, Josh par-là, «_ Josh est trop canon_ ! », « _t'as trop de la chance qu'il soit dans ton lycée_ … ». A croire que Delly avait pris possession de ma petite sœur. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle faisait une fixette à ce point-là sur cet acteur, ou alors c'est à cause de Delly que, justement, elle fait cette fixette sur lui depuis maintenant trois jours ?

Il n'y avait pas que Prim qui me rabâchait les oreilles avec Josh Hutcherson, Delly aussi n'arrêtait pas de m'envoyer des textos, des photos, des liens Facebook pendant ces deux jours. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai éteint mon téléphone, je n'en pouvais plus de l'entendre sonner toutes les cinq secondes. Je ne suis pas adeptes des réseaux sociaux, c'est à peine si je suis connectée à Facebook, mais là, Delly m'a vraiment convaincu que jamais je ne me connecterais à Twitter, Intsagramm et autre Vine et . Tumblr ! A croire qu'elle passe des journées entières rivée à son écran.

Prim me supplie de son regard de chiot et je lui promets d'essayer d'obtenir au moins un autographe, quitte à passer pour une fan hystérique comme les autres. Elle saute de joie et me serre fort contre elle puis court fièrement rejoindre ses amis. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant sautiller quand elle arrive au niveau de ses amis. Mission du jour pour moi, dénicher un autographe de Josh Hutcherson donc !

Je pars rejoindre Gale qui m'attend au coin de la rue après m'être assurée qu'elle passe le portail de l'établissement. Il est hilare en me voyant arriver. Je fronce les sourcils.

_ Qu'est qui te fais rire comme ça ? , je bougonne.

_ Elle peut te faire faire ce qu'elle veut !

_ Ne m'en parle pas, je le sais.

_ Je vais bien rire en te voyant chercher après le Messie toute la journée pour ta petite sœur ! Et encore plus si tu arrives à t'approcher de lui quand tu vas devoir lui demander. Katniss Everdeen qui va jouer les groupies pour sa petite sœur.

Je me retiens de sourire et lui donne un coup de coude.

_ Oh , je crois que je vais demander à Delly un petit coup de main, elle en sera ravie.

Nous arrivons au lycée et là, un nouveau paysage s'offre à nous. Des policiers font la circulation. Des camionnettes de télévision s'amassent devant les barrières que ceux-ci ont dressées. Des tas de personnes s'amassent avidement autour des grilles. Gale et moi nous regardons, incrédules, et essayons de nous faufiler parmi la foule. Des journalistes nous assaillent de questions, nous demandent des interviews mais nous continuons notre chemin jusque devant un policier qui est planté devant les barrières. Il nous demande notre carte d'étudiant. Depuis combien de temps quelqu'un ne m'avait pas demandé ma carte d'étudiante ? J'ai eu du mal à la trouver dans mon portefeuille, finalement, j'ai réussi à l'extirper et à la brandir sous le nez du policier qui nous a laissé passer sans un mot.

C'est quoi tout ce cirque ?

En entrant dans les couloirs du lycée, une annonce du proviseur passe en boucle et nous informe de ne jamais nous séparer de notre carte d'étudiant quand nous sommes dans l'enceinte de l'établissement et que de nombreux contrôle peuvent avoir lieux pour vérifier que nous sommes bien inscrit ici.

Qui aurait envie de traîner dans le coin à part nous ?

Madge se précipite vers nous. Madge qui sait toujours tout.

_ Vous êtes au courant ?

Vu le regard que Gale et moi échangeons, elle devine toute seule que non.

_ Il y a des journalistes, enfin journalistes, plus des paparazzis, qui ont essayé de s'introduire dans le lycée tôt ce matin en se faisant passer pour des étudiants et ont essayé de récupérer des infos sur le film, sur Josh et tout ça ..

Je regarde autour de moi et m'étonne.

_ Mais, c'est quoi ce film ? C'est juste un petit film d'horreur, c'est pas le film de l'année non plus.

Madge me sourit, indulgente.

_ Katniss … C'est Josh Hutcherson … LA nouvelle coqueluche d'Hollywood ! C'est lui le producteur en plus. Dans un magazine, j'ai lu que c'était la jeune star la plus paparazzée d'Hollywood de ces cinq derniers mois. Tout le monde veut tout savoir sur lui.

_ Perso, j'en ai rien à foutre de sa vie …

Madge me regarde, médusée et devient alors toute pâle. Elle fixe un point derrière moi en avalant de travers. Gale non plus ne parle pas et regarde, avec des yeux ronds, dans la même direction qu'elle. Je remarque alors que plus personnes ne parle dans les couloirs, je n'entends plus que des chuchotements, des gloussements. Ma dernière phrase a particulièrement résonné dans le couloir. Je me sens tout à coup mal à l'aise et je me retourne pour voir ce qui a attiré de cette manière l'attention de tout le monde, avec un mauvais pressentiment.

Il est là, avec le vieux gars blond désagréable, qui me fixe de ses yeux marrons qui pétillent de malice, avec son petit sourire en coin. Le vieux semble visiblement prendre son pied. Moi, je me sens me liquéfier sur place. Le rouge me monte aux joues.

Super, je viens de me taper la honte devant l'idole de ma sœur. J'en connais une qui va me détester.

Il se rapproche de moi, le gars blond est hilare. Plus près, je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer son expression. Tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit en ce moment c'est qu'il est mille fois plus séduisant en vrai que dans ses films mais qu'il est un peu plus petit que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Et son odeur … Il sent terriblement bon, contrairement au mec blond qui se fout maintenant ouvertement de ma gueule mais je ne capte pas un mot de ce qu'il raconte dans j'ai l'esprit embrouillé par ma propre honte. Il me parle, je vois c'est lèvres bougées mais je ne pige rien.

Concentre toi Katniss sinon tu vas encore plus te taper l'affiche.

_ Je … Hum … , je bredouille.

_ Quelle discussion enrichissante ! , raille le mec blond.

_ Haymitch !, le rabroue Josh.

Ca y est, je recommence à entendre. Ouf !

_ C'est toi, la Katniss dont m'a parlé mon agent ici présent ?

Pardon ? Ce mec qui pue le whisky à dix pas est son agent ? Et c'est avec son agent que je me suis prise la tête ? De mieux en mieux, vraiment.

Je regarde autour de moi, un attroupement s'est formé autour de nous, les portables sont de sortis. Je vais être l'héroïne de You tube, je suis ravie. Haymitch me dévisage alors que Josh attend patiemment ma réponse. Je remarque alors le gars balaise qui les accompagne, sûrement son garde du corps pour garder les filles hystéros à l'écart. Si je ne me décide pas à parler, je vais vraiment passer pour une débile profonde, s'il ne pense pas déjà ça de moi.

_ Oui, c'est moi, je bafouille.

Bon, c'est quoi le problème ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à parler normalement ? Ce mec est juste un mec normal, qui est un peu plus connu que Gale ou Peeta, c'est tout. Voilà ! J'ai trouvé, il me suffit de penser à lui comme étant Peeta. Ce ne sera pas très dur, de près, il lui ressemble quand même pas mal, il faut l'avouer, même si Peeta est nettement moins séduisant. Josh plonge ses yeux dans les miens ce qui fait augmenter nettement mon rythme cardiaque.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

_ Alors comme ça, tu n'en as rien à foutre de ma vie et de mon film c'est ça ? , s'amuse-t-il.

Haymitch est maintenant mort de rire. Et ça me pique au vif. J'ai comme l'impression que sous son air aimable, ce Josh est comme son agent, il s'amuse à se foutre de ma gueule et ça, ça a le don de m'énerver. Bizarrement, ça a le mérite de me faire redescendre sur terre.

_ Et oui, je retrouve une voix normale. Tout le monde ne tombe pas en pamoison devant toi et n'a pas envie de jouer dans cette bouse !

Le visage de Josh s'assombrit. Je suis fière de moi, ça lui fera du bien que quelqu'un ne lui brosse pas le dos pour une fois. La sonnerie retentit.

_ Excusez-moi, mais j'ai cours là !

Je les bouscule, le balaise semble vouloir me choper mais Josh lui fait un signe de la main. Je m'éloigne sans me retourner. Madge et Gale restent planter là, sous le choc de cette scène.

Je regrette un peu mon emportement mais je n'ai pas vraiment aimé sa façon de se comporter avec moi. Dommage, il avait l'air gentil. Au début ...

J'entends les murmures réprobateurs de mes camarades sur mon passage mais je m'en fiche, je fais encore ce que je veux. Si je n'ai pas envie de jouer dans ce film, c'est mon droit.

Je demanderais à Delly l'autographe pour Prim parce que je crois que je viens de me griller avec Hollywood là.

* * *

**Tadam !**

**Josh est arrivé ! Vous êtes contents j'espère ?!**

**Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Josh, le comportement de Katniss et tout ça ?**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus en tout cas ! ^^**

**Merci pour toutes ces reviews, quoi de plus motivant que de se savoir attendu à ce point ?**

**Merci et à très vite avec la suite !**

**Peetniss.**


	6. Chapter 6

Je me sens comme une paria. C'est très étrange comme sensation, moi qui d'habitude est transparente, là, les gens me lancent des regards mauvais. C'est limite si les filles ne me lancent pas des pierres. Même Delly me tourne ostensiblement le dos, depuis ce matin et ma « rencontre » avec sa star, elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole. J'ai juste eu droit à de vagues marmonnements de mécontentements. Et, toujours, je vois les élèves rivés sur leur portable et j'entends ma voix résonnait dans les salles de classe ou dans les couloirs. Peeta, bizarrement, est super fière de moi. Il est aux anges que j'ai envoyé promené THE star.

Pendant le cours de dessin, je suis assise à côté de Delly qui soupire ostensiblement. Je lui coule un regard de coin, elle se remet à soupirer plus lourdement. Je souris. Je la connais ma Delly, elle m'envoie un message. Je me tourne vers elle.

_ Je suis désolée Delly, je lui chuchote. Mais c'est lui aussi …

_ T'étais obligée de dire que son film c'était une bouse ?

_ Il se foutait de ma gueule avec son connard d'agent.

_ J'ai pas trouvé moi, je le trouvais particulièrement gentil moi sur la vidéo.

_ TROP gentil, c'est pas normal d'être si gentil.

Delly me fait les yeux ronds.

_ Katniss, Josh Hutcherson est connu pour être un des acteurs les plus gentils avec ses fans d'Hollywood.

_ Je ne suis pas une de ses fans.

Delly est visiblement blessée par ce que je viens de lui dire et je lui mets ma main sur son épaule.

_ Excuse-moi Delly … C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est jute que … Je le connais pas plus que ça moi cet acteur …

Delly finit par me sourire.

_ Je … Et …, bafouille Delly.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand et l'excitation anime visiblement son visage. Elle prend un air de conspiratrice pour continuer la discussion.

_ Et, comment il est, en vrai ?! Il est aussi beau que dans ses films ? Il sent bon ?

Je pouffe de rire et me met à lui faire une description détaillée de Josh telle quelle : à quel point il est beaucoup plus séduisant que dans ses films, son parfum enivrant … Delly absorbe tous les détails avidement. Monsieur Cinna nous rappelle à l'ordre et nous nous taisons en gloussant. Mais c'est à ce moment qu'un élève entre avec un papier et le donne à Cinna.

_ Tenez monsieur Cinna.

_ Merci Tresh.

Cinna lit le papier et pose ses yeux sur moi, l'air grave.

_ Katniss, vous êtes attendue dans le bureau de monsieur Snow.

Les autres élèves sont visiblement ravis et chuchotent entre eux. Je glisse un regard vers Delly en me levant mais elle me fait un signe encourageant de la tête. Je me demande à quelle sauce je vais être mangée par le Principal. Snow est un homme froid à l'allure imposante qui fait froid dans le dos. Je ne l'ai que très rarement côtoyé de près, et là, je n'en mène pas large. En tapant à la porte, je déglutis avec difficulté.

_ Entrez, retentit une voix gutturale derrière la porte.

_ Vous m'avez convoqué, monsieur ? , je demande d'une petite voix.

Je rentre toute stressée et reste sur le pas de la porte en voyant qui était dans le bureau avec Snow : Haymitch, l'agent de Josh, confortablement installé dans le siège en face du bureau du principal.

_ Oui mademoiselle Everdeen, asseyez-vous, me dit Snow froidement.

_ Quel plaisir de vous revoir miss Katniss Everdeen, minaude ce Haymitch. C'est toujours une telle joie.

Je m'abstiens de tous commentaires et ne lui adresse même pas un regard. Je sens malgré moi mes poils se hérisser dans mon dos quand je sens le regard froid et perçant de Snow sur moi. C'est comme une réaction instinctive. Snow m'indique la chaise à côté de celle de l'agent de Josh. C'est la première fois que je suis, comme ça, convoquée dans le bureau du proviseur. Je n'avais jamais eu affaire à lui de cette façon, mais j'avais entendu des rumeurs sur sa froideur. Rumeur parfaitement fondée. Je sens des frissons parcourir mon corps, de pieds à la tête.

J'observe le décor de ce bureau, il est le reflet de son occupant : d'une froideur et d'une droiture qui confine à l'irréel. Rien ne dépasse, rien ne traîne. Tout est propre, nickel, pas un grain de poussière ne vole dans l'air. Et il y règne une odeur que je n'arrive pas à identifier qui est assez entêtante.

Snow porte une rose à sa boutonnière et des bouquets pleins de cette même fleur ornent un peu partout son bureau, c'est la seule touche qui sorte un peu de l'ordinaire et de l'austérité.

Serait-ce l'odeur de cette plante qui me monte à la tête comme ça ?

_ Mademoiselle Everdeen, je vous ai convoqué dans mon bureau parce qu'on m'a fait part de certains évènements qui m'apparaissent comme … Disons fâcheux pour l'image de notre établissement …

Snow s'est rapproché de moi et s'est assis sur le devant de son bureau. Il darde son regard sur moi et je me fais toute petite dans mon siège. Haymitch ne dit rien, il se contente de sortir une flasque de sa poche et de boire une longue lampée de ce qu'elle contient. Charmant.

Snow tourne l'écran de son ordinateur vers moi et appuie sur une touche. Comme je le craignais, une vidéo me mettant en scène avec Josh tourne sur internet.

« _Josh Hutcherson rencontre sa plus grande fan sur le tournage de son nouveau film_ ! »

On m'y voit en train de l'invectiver alors que lui me regarde avec ses yeux de cocker. Je me sens si coupable tout à coup.

Ai-je été si méchante avec lui ?

Mais bon, si j'ai été comme ça, il le méritait, non ?

Je n'arrive pas à regarder la vidéo jusqu'au bout et je me mets à regarder avec application le bout de mes bottes. Snow a bien vu ma réaction et arrête la vidéo.

_ Vous vous rendez compte de la publicité que vous nous faites miss Everdeen ?

Je ne dis rien et me contente de hausser les épaules.

_ Pour rattraper le coup, monsieur Abernathy, l'agent de Josh, a eu une idée géniale !

Je tourne la tête vers cet ivrogne qui me regarde, fièrement.

_ Je n'en doute pas une seconde, je marmonne.

Je m'attends au pire quand je le vois esquisser un sourire carnassier.

_ Haymitch, je vous laisse l'honneur de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

_ Merci proviseur Snow. Chérie, tu … Je peux te tutoyer ?

Il n'attend même pas ma réponse et continue sa déclaration, fier de lui.

_ … Tu vas devenir le visage du film pour les médias ! Et tu vas avoir l'immense honneur d'avoir le second rôle de cette bouse que tu sembles tellement apprécier !

J'avale difficilement ma salive, je le regarde lui pour voir s'il se fout encore de ma gueule mais non, il sourit, pleinement satisfait de son petit coup de pute. Je regarde Snow qui a repris sa place derrière son bureau et commence à ranger ses papiers. Je secoue la tête en signe de dénégation.

_ C'est une plaisanterie ?

_ Je ne crois pas mademoiselle Everdeen, et si vous refusez, je me ferais un plaisir de le notifier dans votre dossier, me menace Snow. Je l'ai sous les yeux, il est écrit que vous souhaiteriez intégrer une Université de l'Ivy League. Se faire renvoyer de son lycée ferait mauvais effet sur sa demande d'adhésion vous ne pensez pas ?

J'en reste muette de surprise et de stupeur.

Haymitch me fait un petit signe de sa main en claquant la langue. Décidément ce type, je ne peux vraiment pas l'encadrer.

Snow s'est replongé dans ses dossiers. J'attends sur mon siège, je ne sais pas quoi, mais j'attends. Il relève les yeux vers moi, surpris.

_ Vous êtes encore là ?, me lance-t-il agressivement.

Il me fait un petit geste de la main pour me congédier.

_ C'est bon, vous pouvez vous en aller, on viendra vous trouver dans la journée pour vous donner plus de détails, au revoir Miss Everdeen.

Je me lève, sonnée et me dirige comme une automate vers la sortie. Les paroles de Snow résonnent encore dans ma tête.

Katniss, la prochaine fois qu'une star est devant toi, tourne sept fois la langue dans ta bouche avant de lui adresser la parole !

_ Oh mademoiselle Everdeen !, me hèle Snow en se levant.

Je me tourne machinalement. Snow est à ma hauteur de moi et me souffle d'une voix à peine audible.

_ Je compte sur vous pour bien représenter notre établissement, il serait fâcheux que vous vous retrouviez à la porte et que plus aucun autre établissement ne veuille de vous à quelques mois de la remise des diplômes, juste à cause de ce petit incident n'est-ce pas ? Surtout si vous devez de nouveau recommencez votre année parce que, malheureusement, vos résultats ne donneraient pas entière satisfaction …

Je rêve ou Snow vient de me menacer ? Je regarde Haymitch, il est en pleine contemplation de l'entraînement des pom pom girls à travers la fenêtre en sirotant de son immonde flasque, il n'a manifestement rien entendu.

Me faire virer ? Recommencer mon année ? Ca fait bientôt un an que je me bats pour avoir des notes plus que correctes tout en m'occupant de Prim … Il n'allait quand même pas me faire ça, tout bousiller juste pour une petite prise de bec ?

Snow retourne à son bureau, en souriant comme si ne rien était. Je reste sur le cul quelques instants. Haymitch s'aperçoit que je suis encore là.

_ Tu veux qu'on t'explique comment repartir à ton cour trésor ?

Il s'esclaffe et Snow rit discrètement mais son regard ne rit pas lui, au contraire, si un regard pouvait tuer, je serais morte sur place. Je prends la poignée et me hâte de sortir de cette antichambre de l'enfer.

Si j'ai bien compris, Snow me menace de me faire redoubler, ou pire, de me faire virer à quelques mois de la fin de l'année, si je ne lui donne pas satisfaction pour jouer dans ce pseudo slasher movie pour ado boutonneux. On se croirait justement dans un mauvais film !

Je regarde ma montre et vois qu'il est l'heure de rejoindre mes amis pour manger. Ils sont comme d'habitude installés dans l'herbe je m'assois à côté de Peeta en soupirant lourdement. Je ne crois pas qu'ils me croiraient si je leur racontais donc je ne leur dis rien.

_ Alors Katniss, commence Peeta. Comme ça, on s'embrouille avec l'idole de Delly ?

Je lui jette un regard courroucé en déballant mon sandwich.

_ N'importe quoi, je bougonne. C'est un malentendu. Et pis c'est lui qui se foutait de …

Gale et Peeta se marrent comme des baleines. Ils ne m'écoutent pas, ils s'en foutent de ma version des faits. Tout ce qui leur importe c'est que je me suis embrouillée avec une star. Je prends une grande inspiration pour ne pas m'énerver. Je mords dans mon sandwich tandis que Delly me demande pourquoi j'ai été convoquée chez Snow.

_ T'as été convoquée chez Snow ? , s'étonne Madge.

_ Moui, je me renfrogne. Je … A cause de ce … Cet incident … Snow veut que je redore le blason du bahut et donc … Ils veulent que je devienne l'image du film pour les médias.

_ Qui ça ils ? , se demande Gale en grignotant des chips.

_ Ben, pour l'instant je crois que c'est Snow et ce Haymitch là, son agent.

_ Le connard blond de l'autre fois, interroge Peeta.

_ Ouais, et je confirme, c'est un connard.

Je me sens mal à l'aise devant cet interrogatoire et je bois une grande gorgée d'eau. En disant cela, j'ai eu peur que cet abruti de Haymitch surgisse derrière moi. Maintenant, c'est toujours ce qu'il se passe quand je dis des gentillesses sur ces gens de Hollywood.

_ Et ça consiste en quoi ? , questionne Delly.

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée !

Le pire, c'est que c'est la vérité. Je ne sais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre et je commence un peu à flipper d'ailleurs.


	7. Chapter 7

Les cours se terminent, plus de nouvelles d'Hollywood. Je me faufile discrètement vers la sortie du bâtiment en rentrant ma tête dans ma veste en espérant que les journalistes qui campent toujours devant le bahut ne me voient pas, car je suppose qu'ils ont dû voir ma vidéo. La dernière fois que Delly a regardé, on en était à déjà plus de mille vues … Y a des gens qui n'ont vraiment pas de vie ! Je presse le pas en tentant de me faire la plus petite possible mais c'était sans compter sur Delly et sa discrétion légendaire. Alors que je passais devant le policier et que les journalistes ne me regardaient pas, il a fallu qu'elle hurle mon prénom depuis le haut des marches. Un premier journaliste s'est tourné vers moi, une deuxième, des projecteurs se sont allumés puis des flashs se sont mis à crépiter. Je me suis sentie comme agressée, j'ai mis ma capuche sur ma tête tout en plaçant une bonne partie de ma tresse devant mon visage.

Merci Delly !

« Katniss ! Katniss ! Quelles étaient les raisons de cette dispute ? »

« Josh et vous avez rompu ? »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si désagréable avec un garçon si gentil ?»

« Vous vouliez à tout prix avoir votre quart de gloire au détriment de de ce charmant garçon ? »

Mon Dieu, mais comment font-ils pour poser autant de questions en si peu de temps ? Je ne suis restée que quelques secondes en leur présence et j'en ai bien pris pour mon grade. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne vont pas inventer, je vous jure ! Je m'éloigne tant bien que mal, par chance, ces journalistes ne peuvent pas me suivre, ils sont coincés derrière leur barrière. Delly me rejoint tout sourire, n'ayant pas du tout remarqué cet interrogatoire express.

_ Tu es devenue une star ! , se régale-t-elle les yeux brillants d'excitations en regardant les journalistes qui s'affairent d'un seul coup près mon passage.

_ J'en suis ravie, j'ironise.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en remettant mes cheveux en place. J'observe quand même les alentours au cas où un journaliste se serait décidé à me suivre mais apparemment, ils se sont tous décidés à rester devant le lycée.

Pour le moment …

_ Alors, continue Delly toujours aussi excitée, tu en sais plus sur ton rôle ?! Tu le rencontres quand Josh ? Tu me donneras des détails hein ?! J'espère que tu me le présenteras !

D'habitude, l'exubérance de Delly ne me dérange pas, c'est même plutôt marrant et adorable mais là, en cette fin d'après-midi, après la journée que je viens de passer, je n'ai qu'une envie, être au calme et tranquille. Alors, c'est bien malgré moi que je soupire plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu et que je l'envoie bouler.

_ Non, je n'en sais pas plus Delly et s'il te plaît, laisse-moi tranquille avec ton Josh !

J'ai blessé Delly, je le sais, je le vois bien à travers le regard qu'elle me lance. J'essaie de me rattraper comme je peux. Je la prends par le bras et le serre doucement.

_ Excuse-moi Delly, je suis fatiguée. Je dois encore aller chercher Prim. Promis, si j'en sais plus ce soir, je t'appelle.

Delly s'arrête au niveau de sa voiture et m'étreint, c'est bon, elle n'est plus fâchée.

_ Tu veux que je t'amène à son école ?

_ C'est gentil mais c'est pas loin. J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air. A demain Delly.

_Comme tu veux Kat, à demain et si tu croises Josh, surveilles tes paroles !

Sur ces derniers mots, elle me fait un clin d'œil et grimpe dans sa voiture, ayant retrouvé toute sa gaieté. Je me remets à marcher, enfin seule. Gale est à son entraînement de foot, je vais donc seule à la sortie du Collège chercher Prim. Delly klaxonne en me dépassant et je lui fais un petit signe de la main.

Une heure plus tard, Prim est furibonde : elle a vu ma vidéo sur internet et m'en veut comme une malade de m'être engueulée avec SA star. Encore une, j'ai envie de dire. Elle ne veut plus me parler et est montée dans sa chambre faire ses devoirs. En plus d'avoir mal parlé à son Josh, je n'ai même pas eu son autographe. Elle a fermé la porte, signe indéniable qu'elle est furibarde. Impression renforcée par le fait qu'elle ne m'a même pas interrogée sur lui alors que je l'ai vu de près.

Je suis donc dans la cuisine, installer sur le comptoir à éplucher des carottes à me demander ce qu'elle lui trouve toutes à ce Josh. Okay, il est plutôt beau gosse. Et puis, il sent bon. Oh, et son sourire est des plus adorables. Mais c'est un mec comme les autres après tout ! Je reçois un texto de Peeta :

_Tu passes à la télé Madame Hutcherson !_

Bon, je crois que ça commence.

_Merci Peeta/ Josh !_

Je pianote rapidement avant d'allumer la télé, la curiosité l'emportant sur ma raison. Effectivement, sur la chaîne people par excellence, la vidéo de mes exploits passent en boucle avec des commentaires acerbes des présentateurs sur mon physique et un titre des plus racoleurs l'accompagnent « _crise d'hystérie d'une fan éconduite_ », c'est bon, j'ai ma dose et éteint aussitôt la télé. Le téléphone sonne, je réponds et tombe sur un homme qui, sans se présenter, me demande quelles sont mes relations avec Josh. Je raccroche aussitôt. Bien, maintenant les journalistes ont apparemment mon numéro de téléphone. Celui-ci se remet à sonner, je souffle bruyamment en répondant de nouveau, on ne sait jamais, c'est peut-être important mais non, c'est encore ce même malotru qui continue son interrogatoire sans avoir pris ombrage de mon geste précédant. Je l'envoie se faire foutre et raccroche encore d'un geste brusque. Cette fois, je prends soin de décrocher l'appareil pour ne plus être importunée. Tant pis, si on veut me joindre, il y aura mon portable. Je me remets à cuisiner et termine rapidement la préparation du repas du soir, à temps puisque c'est maintenant la sonnette de la porte qui se fait entendre.

Je n'aurais jamais la paix ce soir !

J'essuie rapidement mes mains sur mon torchon en allant ouvrir, m'attendant à trouver encore mes amis les journalistes devant ma porte. Mais sûrement pas à ça.

_ Salut ! , me dit-il dans son sourire en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil.

Je reste muette de stupeur.

Qu'est-ce que fout Josh Hutcherson devant chez moi ?

Mes neurones mettent quelques secondes pour se remettre à se connecter tandis que ce denier me dévisage, sans se départir de son air débonnaire.

_ Je peux entrer ou je reste à la porte ? Perso, je préférais entrer parce que je crois que je risque de me faire remarquer !

Je secoue la tête et m'efface pour le laisser entrer. Il me remercie d'un signe de tête. Cette fois, il est seul. Son « adorable » agent n'est pas avec lui, ni son molosse de garde du corps. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le dévisager. Il porte un fedora de couleur beige, une veste en jean's sur une chemise à carreaux rouge et un jean's brut. Il a un look d'enfer, c'est indéniable. Ca fait très … Hollywood ? Californien ? Soudain, je m'imagine Peeta avec ce genre de chapeau et je ne me peux m'empêcher de pouffer. Non, non, Peeta n'a définitivement pas une tête à porter des chapeaux ! Lui, en revanche, les portes divinement bien !

Katniss, qu'est-ce qui te prends de comparer Peeta à Josh ?

Josh s'est tourné vers moi et me détaille, amusé.

_ Quoi ? , je lui aboie dessus.

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est comme ça, quand je me sens observée, j'ai mes poils qui se hérissent. Et même quand c'est un pur beau gosse d'acteur hollywoodien ! Josh hausse les sourcils surpris par mon ton si agressif.

_ Du calme ! Je me demandais juste ce qui te faisait rire, c'est tout !

Il s'est de nouveau tourné vers les étagères et a pris une photo de Prim et de moi.

_ C'est qui ? Ta sœur ?

_ Nan, c'est ma mère ! A ton avis ?!

Je lui reprends le cadre des mains, il commence à m'énerver de rester chez moi et à reluquer mon intérieur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense et ce qu'il fait là. Josh me regarde un instant.

_ T'es bizarre comme fille.

_ C'est pas nouveau. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? J'ai encore mes devoirs à faire et le repas à donner à Prim.

_ Prim, c'est ta sœur, c'est celle de la photo ?

Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire ? Pourtant, il a l'air vraiment curieux d'en savoir plus sur moi ou ma famille. Pourquoi ? C'est une star et moi, juste une petite lycéenne de chez Plouc-ville.

Prim ! Si elle savait qui était là … Si je ne lui dis pas, elle va me tuer. Je me radoucis un peu, il a l'air sincère après tout.

N'oublie pas qu'il est acteur, me murmure une petite voix dans ma tête.

Je balaie ces quelques craintes et décide de me livrer un peu, un tout petit peu.

_ Oui, elle a douze ans. C'est une de tes plus grandes fans. Ça t'embête si je l'appelle ?

Josh sourit encore plus, mon Dieu, il a le sourire le plus craquant que j'ai vu !

_ Non, vas-y, ça ne me dérange pas.

Je vais chercher Prim et lui apprends que quelqu'un veut la voir en bas. Elle m'en veut toujours et bougonne énormément en descendant les escaliers. Josh s'est mis en bas des escaliers. Prim s'arrête nette en reconnaissant son idole. Elle a les yeux écarquillés. Elle me regarde, elle regarde Josh et éclate en sanglots. Elle met ses mains devant sa bouche en essayant de parler. Josh me jette un regard gêné et je vais chercher ma sœur pour la rapprocher de son idole. S'en suit effusion de larmes de ma sœur, photo et tutti quanti. Je l'avoue, c'était assez émouvant.

Prim reste avec nous encore un moment puis je lui dis de remonter, parce que Josh et moi devons encore discuter. Elle n'en revient toujours pas et lui fait un gros bisou mouillé sur sa joue. Josh est très embarrassé, il a beau avoir l'habitude, il semblerait que ces effusions soient encore assez délicates à recevoir pour lui.

_ Je ne m'y habituerais jamais. Je ne comprends pas ce qui provoque tant d'émotions chez ces gens. Je ne suis qu'un gars normal !

_ Un gars normal qui vit à Hollywood et qui joue dans des films. C'est pas si normal que ça !

Josh me regarde intensément dans les yeux et je sens mon cœur manqué un battement. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, il est censé m'énerver mais le voir se comporter de cette façon avec ma sœur et être si humble, c'est si adorable. Je crois que je me suis trompée sur lui. Maudite Delly ! Je la vois déjà faire une petite danse de la victoire si je lui raconte. Il esquisse une petite moue et j'ai très chaud tout à coup.

_ Justement, si je suis venu ici, c'est à ce propos. Haymitch m'a appris que tu allais être ma partenaire dans ma « bouse ».

Il n'a donc pas oublié les paroles de notre altercation de ce matin. Oups. Je m'empresse de m'excuser mais il se met à rire.

_ Ne t'excuse pas, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me parle de cette façon et ça fait du bien ! Des fois, des gens passent leur journée à me brosser. Toi, au contraire, tu dis ce que tu penses et c'est extrêmement rafraîchissant !

Je rougis de honte et d'embarras sous cette avalanche de gentillesse que je ne mérite pas. Il me donne le scénario et me précise le rôle que j'aurais à tenir, je serais le deuxième rôle féminin, sa partenaire dans ses pérégrinations contre Sang-Drillon en fait. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé l'actrice adéquate à Hollywood et voulaient une actrice inconnue pour tenir le rôle c'est en partie pour ça qu'ils ont fait les auditions dans le lycée. J'espère être à la hauteur, je n'ai jamais joué la comédie de ma vie ! Rendez-vous demain pour les répétitions.

Je lui demande un autographe et une photo pour Delly avant qu'il s'en aille, au moins comme ça, demain, je ne me ferais pas incendier !

* * *

**Coucou ...**

**Voilà, Josh est de nouveau dans ce chapitre. J'espère que vous en serez contents ! **

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews et tout ça ! Je sais que vous attendez toujours la suite avec impatience alors j'essaie de répondre à vos attentes =) **

**A très vite !**

**Peetniss.**


	8. Chapter 8

Je suis là, assise sur une chaise en toile pas vraiment confortable, dans une salle de classe transformée en salon de maquillage hollywoodien.. Je me fais pomponner par une espèce de poupée Barbie californienne blonde platine peinturlurée de maquillage et qui empeste le chanel numéro cinq. Et elle n'arrête pas de s'extasier sur la chance qui m'est offerte à moi, pauvre provinciale, de faire mes premiers pas dans un film hollywoodien en compagnie de l'une des jeunes stars les plus gentilles qu'elle ait côtoyé à Hollywood, Josh Hutcherson. Je l'écoute d'une oreille distraite en hochant de temps en temps la tête en essayant de maîtriser mon trac. J'ai même oublié son nom et elle, n'arrête pas d'écorcher le mien.

_ Tu as une peau magnifique ma chéwie, mais tu devrais t'en occuper un peu plus !

Mais elle croit quoi celle-là, que je n'ai que ça à penser, de me pomponner ? Et bien non, j'ai ma petite sœur à faire vivre et une entrée à l'Université à obtenir ! Je me contente de hausser les épaules pour ne pas faire un énième faux-pas et attend patiemment qu'elle ait terminé. Mais en fait, mon calvaire n'est pas fini puisque son clone s'occupe ensuite de ma coiffure. Celle-ci n'est pas aussi aimable que l'autre et elle n'arrête pas de râler sur des soi-disant fourches et la sécheresse de mes cheveux. Je décide d'essayer de patienter en concentrant mon attention sur un de mes bouquins de sciences.

_ Vous ne connaissez pas les masques capillaires dans votre bled pourri ? , s'insurge-t-elle soudain.

Je me mords la joue pour ne pas lui rétorquer une pique bien sentie parce que j'entends résonner les menaces de Snow dans ma tête. Je lève mes yeux de mon livre sur mon reflet et en aie quand même le souffle coupé. Je ne me reconnais pas. C'est une autre Katniss Everdeen que j'ai en face de moi : je ne suis pas maquillée à outrance, juste ce qu'il faut pour mettre en valeur mes yeux gris, un peu de fard à joues pour rehausser mes pommettes (qui l'eut-cru, j'ai de jolies pommettes !), et un léger trait de gloss pour que mes lèvres soient plus pulpeuses. Je me trouverais presque … Jolie ?! Je vois dans le reflet du miroir ma maquilleuse qui range son matériel qui me sourit gentiment et je lui rends un sourire timide en baissant les yeux, gêné. Ce n'est pas le cas de ma coiffeuse qui ne fait que pester sur mes cheveux.

_ C'est pas vrai, on n'a pas idée de se faire sans arrêt des tresses sur des cheveux mouillés ! Tes pointes sont dans un état !

Je replonge dans mon livre en soupirant. Elle met une bonne heure à en terminer avec moi. A la fin, elle pousse un soupir las en admirant son travail. Mes cheveux tombent en vagues soyeuses sur mes épaules, c'est vrai que ça change un peu mais ça ne fait pas très lycéenne lambda ! Je me lève vivement avant qu'elle ne change d'avis et décide de me torturer de nouveau et attrape vivement mon sac pour y ranger mon livre. Je sors et rentre en collision avec mon nouveau meilleur ami hollywoodien : ce cher Haymitch. Il refoule toujours autant avec son odeur d'alcoolo rance !

_ Enfin ! Tu te fais déjà attendre chérie ! Ils leur ont fallu tant de temps pour te rendre un tant soit peu acceptable ?

Après avoir enfilé mon costume, nous allons ensuite sur le lieu du tournage : la cour de mon lycée où je prends enfin toute l'ampleur de ce qu'il m'attend. Une foule impressionnante y est amassée : équipe du film et figurants. Je ne pensais pas qu'on avait besoin de tant de technicien pour un film. Des grues, des caméras de partout, j'en ai le tournis. Haymitch m'attrape par le bras et me dirige vers un attroupement tandis que je scrute la foule où je parviens à repérer mes amis, ce qui m'enlève un immense poids sur les épaules sans que je sache pourquoi.

_ On se concentre princesse ! , me glisse Haymitch à l'oreille.

Quand on arrive devant l'attroupement, ils nous font une place et j'aperçois Josh au milieu qui me fait un grand sourire. Il porte une casquette aujourd'hui, un t-shirt de couleur vive de ce que je crois être un groupe de rock, un jean's slim (qui lui moule vraiment bien les fesses, je dois le reconnaître) et une paire de basket fluo. Il mâche négligemment un chewing gum que je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer. Josh reporte son attention sur le type qui lui parle, je comprends vite que c'est le réalisateur qui lui explique la scène que nous allons tourner aujourd'hui. Je n'arrive pas à focaliser mon attention, mon cœur bat trop vite. Je vais tourner dans un film, moi Katniss Everdeen, pauvre lycéenne de Panem. Il y a plein de bruits autour de moi, mon attention ne parvient pas à se focaliser sur quoique ce soit. J'aurais à la rigueur préférer que mon premier jour de tournage se passe dans un endroit plus calme, où il y aurait eu nettement moins de monde. Tout à coup, je me rends compte que l'on me parle.

_ … C'est compris Katniss ? , m'interroge le réalisateur.

Je suis si confuse, je n'ai même pas retenue son nom. Toutes les personnes présentes autour de nous me regardent. Je ne sais plus où me mettre. Je me sens devenir rouge, j'ai chaud, je commence à transpirer.

_ Hum … Je …

Haymitch me lance un regard noir tandis que Josh penche sa tête sur le côté, comme pour ma jauger.

_ Qu'est-ce qui a encore trésor ? Un problème ? , grogne Haymitch.

_ Haymitch !, intervient Josh. Ça ne va pas Katniss ?

J'avale difficilement ma salive et regarde la foule. J'arrive à capter le regard de Madge qui lève les pouces en l'air tandis que Gale hoche la tête comme pour me dire que tout va bien aller. Je respire un bon coup en essayant de me reprendre. Je regarde le réalisateur en essayant d'avoir mon regard de petite fille.

_ Est-ce que vous pourriez répéter s'il vous plaît monsieur …

Je secoue la tête en prenant mon air de chiot perdu et rigole comme une sotte.

_ Excusez-moi, j'ai oublié votre nom !

Le réalisateur rigole de bon cœur. Je savais que le coup de l'idiote marcherait, ça marche toujours !

_ Joseph Kahn.

Un nom comme ça, ça aurait dû me marquer !

Il me réexplique le contenu de la scène, pour une première, ça va, ce ne sera pas trop dur, quelques lignes de dialogues entre Josh et moi sur le retour du tueur en série qu'il a déjà rencontré à Grizzly Lake et moi qui me fout de lui. Les figurants vont et viennent autour de nous. Les répétitions d'abord se passent plutôt bien, je sais plutôt bien mon texte, Josh est adorable, il n'arrête pas de me rassurer en faisant des blagues. Les figurants retiennent leur direction. Puis vient le fameux « Silence ! », mon cœur fait des bonds dans ma poitrine, « Moteur ! » , Josh me prend la main et me la serre en me faisant un clin d'œil, je me sens tout à coup bien plus sereine, et enfin le mythique « Action ! », Josh change de visage. C'est impressionnant, il est Clapton Davis en un dixième de secondes, j'avale ma salive et c'est parti, la scène commence …

A la fin de la journée, je récupère mes affaires et rejoint mes amis qui m'attendent derrière le lycée, là où il n'y a pas de journalistes. Madge et Delly se jettent sur moi et me font danser sur place, je participe à leur mascarade de bonne grâce, ça me permet d'évacuer tout ce stress. Gale et Peeta nous regardent en souriant.

_ Tu as été MAGIQUE ! , s'extasie Delly. Et Josh, mon Dieu ! Il est encore plus HOT de près !

_ Je le reconnais, je concède, rougissant un peu.

_ Mon Dieu, Katniss, tu es tombée sous son charme !, me charrie Madge en me donnant un coup de coude.

Je baisse les yeux en mettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je suis gênée, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Gale s'esclaffe mais Peeta reste silencieux.

_ Tu es superbe comme ça, se contente-t-il de dire.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, étonnée de son manque inhabituel de paroles.

_ Merci.

Peeta et moi échangeons un long regard puis je finis par baisser le mien et à admirer mes chaussures. Mes autres amis n'ont rien remarqué et continue de s'extasier sur ce premier jour de tournage. Peeta se passe une main dans les cheveux et s'éclaircit la gorge.

_ Un p'tit ciné, ça vous dit ?

_ Oh oui ! , s'exclame Delly. Le nouveau film de Josh est encore à l'affiche, _The Esurient Games 2_ !

_ Delly, la rabroue Madge, tu l'as déjà vue quatre fois, ça suffit.

_ Quatre fois ! , répète une voix derrière nous, quel honneur.

De nouveau, Josh Hutcherson se tient derrière nous. Ca devient une manie chez lui de me surprendre par derrière, mais pour une fois, je ne disais rien de mal. Il se rapproche de nous, tout sourire, je vois Delly changer de couleur. Elle ne va pas nous faire un malaise quand même ?

_ Tu as été super Katniss aujourd'hui !

Gênée, je me gratte la tête et hausse les épaules.

_ Merci ! Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Il rigole franchement et se rapproche de moi.

_ Ce sont tes amis ?

Je me tape le front du plat de la main alors que mes deux copines trépignent sur place contrairement à Gale et Peeta qui prennent un air blasé. Peeta semble même renfermé tout à coup. Mis comme ça, côte à côte, la ressemblance est encore plus frappante, c'est incroyable

_ Excuse-moi ! Je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Josh, voici mes amis. (Je montre Delly du doigt) Delly ici présente est ta plus grande fan.

Delly glousse comme une dinde en s'approchant de lui et en lui serrant frénétiquement la main tout en continuant ses gloussements incontrôlables.

_ J'ai vu TOUT vos films !

Josh me jette un coup d'œil, amusé.

_ Madge, Gale et Peeta, ton sosie officiel !

Peeta me jette un regard courroucé alors que Josh le dévisage.

_ Tu trouves ? Peut-être dans le nez à la rigueur, rigole Josh.

_ Ou pas, le coupe sèchement Peeta.

Josh et moi nous nous regardons, étonnés de l'accueil froid de Peeta.

_ Bon, je rentre moi, bonne soirée, décrète finalement ce dernier.

Il nous salue rapidement et s'en va, sans un mot de plus. Je regarde Gale, étonné mais lui aussi ne sait visiblement pas ce qui arrive à notre ami.


	9. Chapter 9

Le tournage continue toute la semaine, je dois bien dire que je prends plus de plaisir que je ne l'aurais cru à participer à ce film. Finalement, cette punition n'est pas si terrible que ça mais j'essaie de ne pas trop le montrer. Le seul point noir de ce tournage, c'est cet infect personnage qu'est l'agent de Josh, Haymitch Abernathy. Il est odieux en plus d'être un alcoolique notoire ! Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment Josh arrive à supporter ce personnage. Il a passé cette semaine à me rabrouer et à me rabaisser. Heureusement qu'il y avait Josh avec moi pour m'aider à supporter ce crétin. Je n'en reviens pas de penser ça ! Je commence à m'attacher vraiment à lui. C'est un garçon absolument adorable, quand je discute avec lui, je n'ai vraiment pas l'impression de discuter avec une « star » hollywoodienne, j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis des années. Il ne se prend pas la tête, est bourré d'humour, et surtout, a su rester simple. Je suis sûre qu'il s'entendrait super bien avec mes amis.

Etre sur le tournage avec lui, c'est bien, mais se faire pister par les paparazzis l'est moins. Depuis ma première rencontre filmée avec lui, je suis devenue, pour la presse people, sa nouvelle conquête. Et qui dit conquête, dit paparazzi aux fesses. Que ce soit quand je conduis Prim à l'école ou quand je sors mes poubelles, il y en a toujours au moins un qui me mitraille ! Je ne sais pas comment les stars font pour supporter ça mais moi, ça commence légèrement à me gonfler ! Prim est toute contente, elle, d'avoir un peu de lumière des projecteurs sur elle, c'est devenu la coqueluche de son collège, et encore plus depuis que ses amies ont vu les photos de Josh avec elle. Maintenant, son nombre d'amis sur Facebook a explosé et sa côte de popularité aussi. Je lui ai quand même dit de se méfier et de, surtout, ne pas rester seule dans la rue. Gale m'a promis de garder un œil sur elle, et ses frères également, quand je ne peux pas venir la chercher à cause du tournage. Pour le téléphone, je suis tranquille, je filtre à travers le répondeur et ne répond ou ne rappelle que quand je connais la personne au bout du fil. Aucun journaliste n'a encore eu le culot de venir sonner à ma porte mais je pense que ça ne saurait tarder L'autre matin, j'ai même vu des gens fouiller mes poubelles ! Je plains vraiment Josh ou même n'importe quelle vedette de devoir supporter ça !

Ce soir, vendredi soir oblige, je me suis laissé tenter par une sortie avec mes amis. Au programme, junk food et bowling ! En plus, demain pas de tournage donc je vais pouvoir me détendre. Par contre, ce qui m'agace, c'est ce pincement au cœur quand je pense que je vais devoir attendre deux jours avant de revoir Josh … Je m'étais toujours dit que je ne tomberais pas amoureuse alors je ne vais pas avoir un coup de cœur pour _lui_ ! J'essaie de chasser cette pensée de ma tête alors que Prim me rejoint dans la cuisine, aux anges.

_ A quelle heure la mère de Rue a dit qu'elle viendrait me chercher ?!

_ A dix-huit heures trente … Et tu n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit.

Prim soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Je sais ! Si on va sur internet, on ne discute pas avec des gens que l'on ne connaît pas, on ferme bien les rideaux dans la chambre et je regarde bien si personne ne nous épie ! C'est bon Katniss, j'ai pigé !

Elle pioche dans une grappe de raisins alors que je finis de nettoyer le comptoir de la cuisine.

_ Je n'ai pas envie que des photos de toi circulent sur des sites internet ou dans des magazines people ! Ou même que les paparazzis te harcèlent.

_ Y a pas de risque, c'est pas moi qui les intéresse, c'est pas moi la nouvelle copine de Josh Hutcherson, me glisse-t-elle malicieusement en sortant de la cuisine.

Je lui lance l'éponge en souriant mais elle arrive à l'esquiver en me tirant ferment la langue. Mon portable se met à vibrer, c'est un numéro que je ne connais pas. J'hésite, méfiante, mais finit par décrocher.

_ Moui ?

_ Katniss ? C'est Josh !

Mon cœur se met à battre sauvagement dans ma poitrine et ma bouche est soudain très sèche. C'est toujours comme ça avec lui. Sa voix chaleureuse résonne à mes oreilles comme une douce musique.

_ Je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais ce soir ? Comme je connais pas trop la ville et tout ça …

Prise totalement au dépourvu, c'est sans réfléchir que ces mots sortent de ma bouche.

_ Je sors avec mes amis ce soir, viens avec nous !

Je plaque aussitôt une main devant ma bouche me rendant compte de ce que je venais de dire. Inviter une vedette internationale à une de nos soirées bowling de provinciales, il allait me trouver d'un kitch ! J'ai eu soudain très chaud. Il ne répond pas tout de suite. Il doit chercher une excuse polie à me sortir. Son silence me met très très mal à l'aise.

_ Josh ?

Il me répond d'une voix plutôt joyeuse, ce qui me laisse perplexe.

_ Excuse-moi ! J'étais sur mon ordinateur pour chercher l'adresse du bowling ! Mais ouais, ça me tente trop ! Ca dérangera pas tes potes au moins, que je m'incruste ?

Ça, j'avoue, je n'y avais pas pensé. Je pense pas que ça les dérangera beaucoup d'avoir Josh Hutcherson avec nous je pense.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, au contraire, ils seront ravis !, je lui réponds sincèrement.

_ Je passe te prendre à quelle heure ?

_ Ben c'est Delly qui devait passer me prendre mais bon, viens me chercher à dix-neuf heures mais passe par derrière, c'est mieux.

Josh éclate de rire. Je reste interdite quelques secondes puis je me rends compte de l'énormité de ce que je viens de dire et redeviens rouge pivoine en plaquant une main devant ma bouche.

_ Mais que tu as l'esprit mal tourné monsieur Hutcherson ! Je parlais de derrière ma maison !

_ Je t'imagine bien en train de devenir cramoisi, tu dois être adorable !

Mon cœur manque un battement quand il dit ça. Je souris niaisement en faisant des petits cœurs avec mon doigt sur le plan de travail. Pourtant, je continue en faisant comme si de rien était.

_ Bon, ben à tout à l'heure alors !

Je raccroche et essaie de retrouver un rythme cardiaque à peu près normal en expirant et inspirant à un rythme régulier. Pourquoi arrive-t-il à me mettre dans des états pareils ? Je m'empresse ensuite de pianoter un texto à Delly pour lui dire de ne pas venir me chercher et que je les rejoindrais avec une surprise directement là-bas. Je préfère ne pas les prévenir avant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Prim s'apprête à partir avec la mère de son amie à sa soirée pyjama, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui donner quelques recommandations en lui expliquant ma situation actuelle.

_ Je sais bien, rit-elle. On ne parle que de vous en ville. Et effectivement, j'ai vu quelques silhouettes dans votre jardinet devant chez vous.

_ Ils sont encore là ?! , je pleurniche.

_ Hé oui !

_ Je suis désolée s'ils vous importunent ce soir …

_ Je ne pense pas que nous allons les intéresser vous savez …

Prim s'impatiente devant la porte, je dis donc au revoir à la mère de son amie et les laisse partir en fermant à double tour la porte derrière eux. Je respire un grand coup en montant quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers pour aller me changer. Je balance mon t-shirt actuel pour en mettre un autre beaucoup plus décolleté et plus court. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prends mais j'ai très envie de plaire ce soir. Alors j'enlève le jean's que je porte et je mets un autre plus serré, que je ne mets d'habitude que quand je vais à une fête. J'enlève ma natte, brosse mes cheveux et décide de les laisser flotter librement sur mes épaules. Ce n'est pas la même vague souple que sur le plateau mais c'est pas mal quand même. Enfin, devant le miroir, je me maquille très légèrement pour ne pas ressembler aux poufs de mon lycée que l'on surnomme les « pots de peinture », de toute façon, je ne suis pas douée pour me maquillée aussi bien que le font les maquilleuses sur le plateau : un trait d'eye liner, du mascara et un peu de gloss et le tour est joué !

Pendant que je me mets quelques touches de parfum au creux de l'oreille, j'entends des coups discrets frappés à la porte de la cuisine. Mon rythme cardiaque s'emballe tout à coup, je me lève d'un bond et cours dans les escaliers pour aller rapidement dans la cuisine. Je me vautre royalement en ouvrant la porte de la cuisine sous le regard étonné de Josh.

_ Ca va Katniss ?, s'inquiète-t-il en m'aidant à me relever.

_ J'ai juste envie de me planquer six pieds sous terre mais à part ça, ça va impec ! , je tente de plaisanter, honteuse comme jamais.

Il n'y a que moi pour me planter en beauté devant Josh Hutcherson en lui ouvrant la porte ! Finalement, j'essaie de relever fièrement la tête.

_ C'est rien, j'ai l'habitude, je lui explique. J'ai juste deux pieds gauche !

Josh plante ses magnifiques yeux dans les miens et je sens une douce chaleur m'envahir, chaleur qui s'intensifie quand il me sourit. Je remarque alors qu'il a posé un casque sur la table de la cuisine.

_ Tu es venue en moto ?

Il regarde son casque et esquisse une moue moqueuse.

_ En fait, je voulais venir à cheval mais comme c'est pas très pratique, j'ai opté pour la moto, c'est plus discret !

J'éclate de rire en le poussant légèrement. Il me rend l'appareil en me poussant à son tour. Je me sens étonnement bien.

_ La moto, c'est plus discret quand certaines personnes passent leur temps à te courser.

_ Je vois de qui tu parles !

_ Désolé pour ça d'ailleurs.

_ C'est la rançon de la gloire !

Josh éclate de rire, mais c'est un rire sans joie. Il s'en amuse mais au fond de lui, il semble vraiment souffrir de cette situation.

Nous partons quelques minutes plus tard, il me tend le casque alors que lui enfile sa sempiternelle casquette avec une paire de lunettes de soleil. Quel déguisement ! Nous arrivons au bowling en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et j'ai à peine le temps de profiter de la ballade derrière lui. A peine si j'ai pu mettre mes mains autour de lui que nous sommes déjà arrivés. Sans m'en rendre compte, je suis un peu frustrée.

Quand nous entrons dans la salle, de nombreux regards se tournent vers nous, je vois des portables qui se braquent vers nous et des chuchotements. Je reconnais bon nombre de clients, ce sont en grande partie mes camarades de lycée. Radio gossips se met en marche, les paparazzis ne vont plus tarder ! Je vois au loin mes amis et leur fait signe. Je les montre à Josh et nous nous dirigeons vers eux. Josh ne semble pas remarquer le manège des autres clients ou alors il fait comme si de rien était. Il semble vraiment content d'être là, il est détendu et souriant, il fait même un signe amical à mes amis. Delly est aux anges et sautille sur place. Madge est ravie, la tête de Gale n'exprime aucune réaction, Peeta, lui, montre un profond mécontentement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend, il a pris ce même air toute la semaine dès que Josh pointait le bout de son nez. Nous leur disons rapidement bonsoir, discutons quelques minutes, Josh fait même la conversation. Delly commence enfin à se comporter normalement même si le ton de sa voix est encore un peu suraiguë, Madge et Gale sont tout à fait normaux à présent avec mon nouvel ami. Il n'y a que Peeta qui continue à faire sa mauvaise tête et à se montrer agressif dès que Josh lui parle. Tandis que nous prenons nos chaussures, je prends Peeta à part, assez remontée.

_ Mais enfin Peeta, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!

_ De quoi tu parles Katniss ?

Je regarde Peeta dans les yeux, il soutient mon regard sans ciller. Je sens que je perds patience et commence à sortir de mes gonds.

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te la joues agressif avec Josh ? Il est sympa !

_ Je ne l'aime pas, j'ai le droit non ? ET je n'aime pas la façon dont il te regarde.

Je rêve ! Voilà que Peeta Mellark se prenait pour mon grand frère !

_ La façon dont il me regarde ? Non, mais n'importe quoi ! De quoi tu te mêles au juste ? Est-ce que, pour ce soir, tu pourrais faire un effort, et te montrer courtois et aimable ? Bref, le Peeta que j'apprécie ?

Peeta ne répond rien, il se contente de hausser les épaules avant de rejoindre les autres. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui lui arrive, lui qui d'habitude, est le plus gentil de nous tous. Le premier à aller vers les autres, à être aimable avec tout le monde, et moi, je suis normalement tout le contraire. La soirée se poursuit, Peeta se la joue focus au possible et ça m'agace. Il est mielleux, tellement faux que ça me met mal à l'aise. Apparemment, heureusement je devrais dire, Josh et les autres ne remarquent rien.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a Peeta ? , me demande pourtant Madge alors que nous sommes au bar à commander des boissons.

_ Je ne sais absolument pas justement et ça commence à m'énerver !

_ Tu n'en as pas une petite idée ?, me titille –t-elle.

Je ne réponds rien et attends nerveusement mon soda. Elle me fixe de ses yeux inquisiteurs et je finis par me retourner vers elle.

_ Bon, d'accord ! Il m'a dit qu'il n'aimait pas trop Josh alors je lui ai dit de faire un effort ce soir !

_ Et pourquoi ça t'embête tellement que Peeta n'aime pas ton Josh ?

Je hausse les épaules en faisant comme si cet interrogatoire me passait par-dessus la tête. Je suis les lignes du bois sur le bar en espérant que le barman se magne un peu.

_ Katniss, tu n'en pincerais pas un peu pour lui ?

_ Qui ça ? Peeta ?

Je pique un fard, foutue gêne que je ne peux pas cacher.

_ Ne joue pas avec moi Kat', je te connais très bien ! Tu craques pour Josh, avoue !

Le serveur nous donnes enfin nos consommations et je m'empresse de les prendre en priant pour que Madge arrête avec toutes ses questions mais c'était sans compter sans sa curiosité. Elle m'arrête en me prenant le bras. Je suis rouge cramoisie.

_ Je … Je … Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles Madgy !

Super convaincants les bafouillements, vraiment !

_ C'est pour ça que tu as sorti tes habits de « fête » ! Tu en pinces pour Josh Hutcherson et tu ne veux pas te l'avouer !

Je me dégage vivement et hâte le pas pour retrouver les autres.

_ La ferme Madge !

* * *

**Hello tout le monde !**

**D'abord un grand merci pour toutes ces reviews ! En moins de 10 chapitres, autant de réactions, c'était inimaginable quand j'ai commencé cette fic ! Merci, merci, merci ! Sans compter les stats des visites et tout ça ! :) Je suis ravie !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant ! ^^ J'avoue que j'attends toujours vos réactions avec impatience ! ;)**

**A très bientôt !**

**Peetniss.**


	10. Chapter 10

Je suis donc un livre ouvert pour Madge … Pauvre de moi … Moi qui me croyais subtile et qui étais persuadée que je savais cacher mes sentiments, je suis grillée en quelques minutes par une de mes meilleures amies ! Je prie le ciel pour que les autres ne se soient aperçus de rien, et surtout pas Josh. Je n'imagine pas la honte que j'aurais s'il découvrait que j'avais le béguin pour lui … Madge m'adresse un petit sourire en coin, très fière d'elle et de ses talents d'observatrice en se rasseyant parmi nos amis, et moi, je fais celle qui fait comme si de rien était en tendant son gobelet à Josh. Mais bon, si elle a réussi à me percer à jour si vite, je dois vraiment être une piètre actrice. Je risque d'obtenir un _razzie award_ pour ma première incursion à Hollywood et obtenir les pires critiques qui soient !

La soirée bowling se poursuit tranquillement. Je suis dans un état de plénitude que je n'ai jamais ressentie auparavant. J'ai toujours envie de m'asseoir à côté de Josh que ça en devient gênant, même pour moi. J'essaie donc de garder mon self-control et de ne pas focaliser mon attention uniquement sur lui, chose des plus ardues. Je suis toujours en train de le regarder, de rire avec lui, de lui taper dans les mains quand lui ou moi nous faisons un _Strike_, car, bien sûr, nous faisons partis de la même équipe ! … Je ne me reconnais plus ! Je croise plusieurs fois le regard inquisiteur de Madge qui me surprend en train de regarder Josh, les yeux pétillants, je décide donc de changer un peu la donne.

_ On change les équipes ! , je décrète à la fin de la deuxième partie.

_ Tu en as marre de gagner ? , se plaint gentiment Josh.

J'essaie de me retenir de rougir mais, me connaissant, c'est peine perdue ! Je tourne la tête vers Gale et lui prends le bras comme une bouée de sauvetage.

_ Non, je veux juste leur laisser la possibilité de gagner un peu en m'ayant comme partenaire !

_ Si tu veux … , accepte Gale. Et puis t'avoir dans mon équipe me changera de Madge-la-reine-de-la-gouttière !

Madge lui tire la langue et me fait un clin d'œil. Je lui souris innocemment.

_ Je peux faire équipe avec toi, Josh, demande timidement Delly ?

_ Bien sûr ! , répond ce dernier.

Peeta et Madge se retrouvent donc dans la même équipe et la partie continue. Delly est toute contente de jouer au bowling avec son idole, et encore plus quand, lorsqu'elle réussit à faire tomber de nombreuses quilles, celui-ci la félicite en lui tapant dans la main ou en la prenant dans ses bras. Dans ces moments-là, je ressens une sensation dans le creux de mon ventre absolument désagréable. Pourtant, j'essaie de ne pas y faire attention, après tout, Delly est mon amie et Josh est son sex symbol donc de pouvoir partager ce genre de moment avec lui, elle ne pouvait en rêver ! De voir son regard ébahi quand ses yeux se posent sur lui me fait me sentir coupable quand je ressens ce genre de chose. Josh, lui, est absolument adorable avec elle. Il ne se comporte pas en Diva Hollywoodienne avec elle, en montrant que c'est une star et tout ça, il est tout à fait normal.

La soirée se termine dans une bonne ambiance. Je dis au revoir à mes amis qui ont l'air d'avoir passé une super soirée avec Josh. Les autres clients se sont vite habitués à sa présence et les paparazzis se sont fait discrets, je n'ai pas autant ressenti leur présence comme je l'avais craint au départ. Je suis quand même certaines que quelques photos et vidéos sont apparues sur internet, et si ce n'est pas le cas, vont apparaître dans la nuit ou demain, mais je m'en fiche, j'ai passé une super soirée en compagnie de mes amis. Il n'y a que Peeta qui a fait la tête ce soir. C'est pas grave, je suppose que ça lui passera. Josh se propose de me raccompagner sur sa moto.

_ Il y aura sûrement tout un tas de photographes devant ma maison ! Il doit même déjà en avoir devant le bowling !

_ Un gentleman raccompagne toujours sa demoiselle après un rendez-vous !

Mon cœur manque un battement et je sens le rouge me monter aux joues.

Un rendez-vous ?!

Je décide de le taquiner pour mieux reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal.

_ J'espère que tu plaisantes là, je n'appelle pas ça un rencard ! Un rencard pour moi, c'est en tête à tête, ambiance romantique, avec en bonus des fleurs et tout ça !

_ Vraiment ? C'est une proposition ?

Il me tend son casque et arbore un air parfaitement sérieux.

Une minute là … Josh Hutcherson, LA STAR Hollywoodienne, me parle à moi, Katniss Everdeen, adolescente de seize ans, habitant une pauvre bourgade au fin fond des Etats-Unis, de rencard ?!

Je me vois déjà en couverture des magazines people : « _Je m'appelle Katniss Everdeen, j'ai seize ans, je vis à Panem, et je sors avec Josh Hutcherson … _» … Vous avez dit Bizarre ?

_ Hum, Josh, tu as vingt-deux ans, j'en ai à peine seize … Ça te paraît pas un peu … Bizarre ?

Josh me regarde avec des yeux ronds et hausse les sourcils.

_ C'est bon, je t'ai pas demandé en mariage non plus ! On se calme ! Un ciné, un resto … On s'amuse, c'est tout ! On va pas faire des gosses là tout de suite !

Je me sens assez stupide là. C'est vrai qu'il ne m'a pas demandé en épousailles, il a juste plaisanté sur une possible sortie. C'est moi qui me suis un peu emballée. Ca a tout de suite jeté un froid cette histoire. Il ne me parle plus en ouvrant la porte du l'établissement pendant que je mets le casque. Il enfile sa casquette alors que quelques flashs de photographes nous assaillent. J'en attrape mal aux yeux. Il enfile ses lunettes de soleil pendant que de nombreuses questions fusent. Il me guide d'une main dans le dos vers sa moto, il enfourche, je m'installe à l'arrière et nous démarrons en trombe. Je n'ose pas faire comme à l'allée et l'entourer de mes mains après cette discussion assez déroutante, je me contente de m'accrocher au porte bagage. Comme précédemment, le trajet se fait assez rapidement et nous voilà arrivés chez moi. Il a réussi à semer les paparazzis et s'est garés derrière la maison. Il enlève ses lunettes et moi je lui rends son casque.

_ Bon, ben merci ! , je commence gauchement.

L'ambiance entre Josh et moi est devenue tout à coup assez bizarre. Et plus du tout aussi conviviale que tout à l'heure. Il prend le casque et le place sur le guidon de sa moto. Il s'appuie dessus et moi je regarde mes mains en ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je danse sur mes pieds et regarde partout sauf lui. Lui, par contre, est assez détendu sur sa bécane.

_ On se voit lundi ? , je continue.

Il ne dit rien, ne fait rien et je suis de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je ne comprends rien. Je soupire en tapant ma main dans mon poing.

_ Bon, ben salut alors ! C'était super, merci ! , je finis par lâcher, exaspérée.

_ Ouais, c'était super.

Je m'apprête à tourner les talons mais Josh me prend la main et me fait me tourner vers lui. Mon cœur manque un battement. Il se penche vers moi, j'ai chaud, très chaud … Et au moment où ses lèvres vont entrer en contact avec les miennes, je tourne la tête … Il est à quelques millimètres de moi et son front touche le mien. Il sourit, mais pas un sourire charmeur comme il en a le secret, un sourire de dépit.

_ Okay ! , je crois que je viens de me prendre le plus beau vent de ma vie là ! Merci !

Je me sens gênée, horriblement embarrassée même. Ce baiser, je pensais en avoir envie. Apparemment non ! J'essaie de sourire, de rire, pour masquer toute cette confusion.

_ Désolée ?

Tu parles d'une phrase de réconfort !

Josh s'éloigne de moi, se gratte la tête, mal à l'aise.

_ Katniss Everdeen, tu es vraiment une fille qu'on a du mal à cerner !

_ Et c'est mal ?

_ Non, au contraire, tu m'intrigues !

Il a retrouvé son fameux sourire, ce sourire qui les fait toutes craquées, moi y compris. Ses yeux se remettent à avoir cet éclat si caractéristique et je me sens encore plus confuse devant mes nombreuses contradictions. Il m'embrasse le front avant de remettre son casque et de partir.

Je reste quelques instants indécise dans l'allée de mon jardin à essayer de démêler mes sentiments. Je craque pour lui, ça c'est un fait indéniable. Je me suis un peu (beaucoup ?) emballée quand il s'est mis à parler de rendez-vous … En même temps, je suis jeune et lui, c'est une star, qui ne ferait pas des plans sur la comète ? Qu'il me jette la première pierre ! Alors pourquoi j'ai tourné la tête quand il a voulu m'embrasser ce soir ?! C'est très simple, si simple que je m'assois sur les marches devant la porte pour jouer avec quelques cailloux afin que de me faire à cette idée … Il est absolument sublime, le fantasme de nombreuses filles … Malheureusement, je ne le connais que depuis une semaine. C'est trop tôt pour moi. Mon instinct a eu le dessus! Je ne le connais pas assez. Je ne suis pas comme les filles d'Hollywood moi, j'ai besoin d'avoir confiance en lui avant de commencer quoique ce soit. C'est Madge qui va être déçue ! Je jette le caillou avec lequel j'étais en train de jouer et rentre à la maison, à la fois excitée et anxieuse d'être à lundi …

* * *

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Voilà, chapitre un peu plus court mais c'était pour terminer cette fameuse sortie au bowling ! Pas trop déçu j'espère ?!**

**Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews et tout ça ! :) C'est cool de lire vos impressions, même quelques mots ... **

**(bon je radote là alors bonne lecture ! ^^)**

**Peetniss.**


	11. Chapter 11

Ce matin, j'arrive sur le tournage avec des pieds de plomb. Josh ne sera pas là de la semaine, il m'a appelé hier (au lendemain de notre baiser raté) en m'expliquant qu'il avait des impératifs à Los Angeles auxquels il devait faire face. Que ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec moi et que je ne devais pas mal le prendre, que ça ne changeais rien du tout à sa proposition. Mais moi, je le prends très mal et j'ai peur d'avoir tout gâché en ayant joué ma prude effarouchée.

Pendant la réunion hebdomadaire de préparation, toute l'équipe semble un peu perdue par ce changement subit de programme. Josh ne devait apparemment pas se rendre dans l'immédiat à Los Angeles et ils sont bien embêtés pour tourner les scènes qu'ils avaient prévues cette semaine, avec tout le matériel engagé, les costumes ou les accessoires obtenues pour l'occasion. Ils doivent remanier entièrement le planning de tournage, ce qui a l'air bien galère pour eux. Moi, je me sens un peu perdue sans lui au milieu de tous ces gens qui m'ignorent royalement.

_ Si au moins on avait une doublure pour certaines des scènes où il ne parle pas, on pourrait avancer un peu ! , s'exclame une assistante de production.

Là, je sens comme une alarme résonner dans mon cerveau. L'image de Peeta apparaît alors devant moi, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux pour me sentir moins seul. Je repense à nos discussions à son sujet et je m'exclame.

_ Je connais la personne parfaite pour tenir ce rôle !

Ils tournent tous la tête vers moi, certains semblent même prendre des airs désapprobateurs. Le réalisateur esquisse un sourire qui semble dire « t'es mignonne ma petite mais tu la fermes ! ».

_ J'ai un ami qui est le portrait craché de Josh Hutcherson.

_ Voyez-vous ça, rétorque un mec dont je ne sais même pas la fonction.

Je sors mon portable en vitesse de ma poche et fait défilé mes photos en quelques mouvements de doigts. J'en trouve enfin une valable de Peeta que je montre fièrement au réalisateur.

_ Vous voyez ? , je quémande, avide d'avoir son aval.

Il fait la moue, me prend mon portable des mains et le fait passer à son assistant qui le fait passer à un autre assistant … Mon téléphone fait le tour de l'assemblée avant de revenir dans mes mains, couvert de traces de doigts gras. Je l'essuie avant de le remettre dans ma poche en attendant fébrilement leur réponse. Un brouhaha résonne dans la salle pendant qu'ils se décident si oui ou non ils prennent Peeta comme doublure. Que de chichi pour un rôle sans parole !

Le réalisateur finit par se tourner vers moi.

_ Il serait dispo tout de suite ton copain ?

Je hoche la tête, trop contente. Il m'explique rapidement que cette semaine, du fait que Josh ne sera pas là, je vais surtout tourner des plans de coupes, des gros plans ou des contre champs et que Peeta ne servira que de silhouette ou à me donner vaguement la réplique pour que ça fasse plus naturel. Au montage, on ne le reconnaîtra pas puisqu'en fait, dans les autres plans, ce sera Josh qui dira le dialogue. Tout ceci est bien trop compliqué pour que je cherche à comprendre exactement comment ça marche. La réunion continue mais moi, j'envoie un texto à Peeta pour lui envoyer la bonne nouvelle.

**_Je té fé engagé ds le film com doublure 2 Josh_**

J'attends fébrilement sa réponse.

**_Merci ms non merci_**

Comment ça non merci ?

Je sors de la salle le plus discrètement possible et l'appelle aussitôt.

_ Salut Katniss ! , commence-t-il.

_ Pourquoi tu veux pas participer au film, j'annonce sans préambule.

_ Ça ne m'intéresse pas de perdre mon temps dans cette daube.

_ Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un pour remplacer Josh cette semaine et j'ai réussi à te faire engager.

_ Pourquoi remplacer Josh ? Il s'est déjà enfui ton Roméo ?

_ Non, il avait des obligations à Hollywood et a dû s'absenter.

Peeta reste silencieux, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas, je tente alors ma dernière carte.

_ S'il te plaît Peeta, pour me faire plaisir …

Un nouveau silence se fait entendre suivi d'un long soupir. Je sais que j'ai gagné, Peeta est trop serviable pour résister à cet ultime argument.

_ … D'accord.

Quelques temps plus tard, après être passée dans les mains de mes préparateurs (c'est comme ça que j'appelle ma maquilleuse, ma coiffeuse et mon styliste dont j'arriverais, je suis sûre, à retenir le nom) je rejoins l'équipe de tournage sur le plateau. Cette fois, nous tournons dans une salle de classe donc nous n'avons pas beaucoup de public, juste quelques figurants. La caméra sera braquée sur moi, ou plutôt, mon visage. Les projecteurs sont installés, il fait une chaleur à crever dans cette pièce. Soudain, mon cœur fait un salto avant, quand je l'aperçois. Il est là, finalement, il n'est pas parti à Los Angeles, il est resté ici, avec moi. Je le déshabille du regard des pieds à la tête et m'attarde sur ses petites fesses quand il se retourne vers moi. Il me sourit, les fameux papillons se mettent à danser la maccarena dans mon estomac, je lui souris en retour mais je le trouve changé … Il a quelque chose de différent et ce quelque chose ce sont ses yeux … Oh mon Dieu … Je m'arrête un instant et mets ma main devant ma bouche quand je me rends compte que ce que je ressens en ce moment ce n'est pas à l'encontre de Josh mais de … Peeta Mellark !? J'ai maté avec insistance le cul de Peeta et je l'ai trouvé très à mon goût ! Je sens que tout s'embrouille dans ma tête et j'ai une furieuse envie de m'asseoir. C'est la chaleur ou Peeta qui me met dans un état pareil ? On va dire que c'est la chaleur ET le stress. J'avise une chaise juste à côté de moi et m'affale dessus. Le réalisateur donne ses dernières consignes à ses assistants et à l'équipe technique tandis que Peeta, qui m'a vu m'affaler sur la chaise comme un pantin, s'approche rapidement de moi.

_ Ça va Katniss ? , s'inquiète-t-il.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, c'est bien lui, c'est bien Peeta qui fait que mon cœur bat la chamade : ils lui ont mis une espèce de perruque de la même couleur que les cheveux de Josh, pourtant, ce sont bien les yeux de Peeta Mellark qui me dévisagent avidement et auxquels je ne peux détacher le regard. Il a la même tenue que Clapton Davis dans le film, on croirait vraiment avoir à faire à Josh Hutcherson, c'est troublant. Je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis.

_ Oui, oui, c'est juste que …

J'éclate de rire pour essayer de reprendre contenance, mais même à mes oreilles ça sonne faux.

_ … Il fait une chaleur à crever ici non ?

Je m'évente un peu avec mon texte tandis que Peeta ne cesse de me fixer. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il avait un regard hypnotique.

Mon Dieu, mais que m'arrive-t-il ?! Je ne vais pas me mettre à craquer sur Peeta Mellark maintenant non ?

Peeta semble toujours intrigué par ce qu'il m'arrive tandis qu'un assistant m'apporte un verre d'eau que je bois d'un trait. Je me relève bravement, Peeta toujours à mes côtés et m'installe sur mes repères. Le réalisateur nous explique rapidement la marche à suivre. J'essaie de ne pas trop regarder Peeta, c'est comme si mon regard était irrémédiablement attiré vers lui. Quand nos regards se croisent, il ne cesse de me sourire. Ce qui me redonne très chaud.

_Tu as craqué sur Josh, pas sur Peeta – Tu as craqué sur Josh, pas sur Peeta – Tu as craqué sur Josh … _, j'essaie de me répéter cette phrase comme un mantra dans ma tête alors que Peeta est à côté de moi et que nous sommes en train de répéter avant de tourner.

_ Ça fait bizarre de se retrouver là ! , me glisse Peeta alors que les techniciens font les derniers réglages avant la première prise. C'est comme si on était Alice et qu'on traversait le miroir !

Je souris à Peeta. Non, je me méprends sur ce que je ressens. C'est juste parce qu'il est habillé comme Josh que mes hormones se sont mises à me titiller.

Le tournage se termine en début de soirée. Les couloirs du lycée sont déserts. Peeta m'attends devant la porte de ma « loge », c'est-à-dire la salle de musique. Il ne porte plus sa perruque de Josh Hutcherson, il est redevenu le vrai Peeta. Malgré tout, je ressens un petit réchauffement de mon cœur en le voyant m'attendre. Je chasse cette impression de mes pensées rapidement.

_ Je ne regrette pas d'être venu finalement ! , décrète-t-il.

_ Tu vois, j'ai bien fait de te motiver un peu ! , je le titille avec un petit coup de coude.

J'essaie d'être normale avec lui, pourtant je me sens gênée, ce n'est pas comme d'habitude. Je n'arrive pas à être aussi détendue.

_ Excuse-moi Katniss.

Je m'arrête, curieuse.

_ Pourquoi ?

Il plonge ses prunelles azures dans les miennes.

_ Pour mon attitude de samedi. Je n'avais pas le droit de me comporter comme ça. Tu fais ce que tu veux, tu es mon amie et je dois sympa avec tes petits copains. Même si je les sens pas.

_ Josh n'est pas mon petit copain !, je me hâte de rétorquer.

Pourquoi je me justifie ? Pourquoi, surtout, je me justifie devant Peeta Mellark ?

Peeta me dévisage quelques secondes et passe sa main dans ses cheveux.

_ Ah bon ?

Il paraît très surpris. Moi aussi, je suis surprise, de par mon comportement d'aujourd'hui et de par ma réponse.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que disent les magazines people en tout cas ! Il y a pleins de photos ou de vidéos de vous où vous êtes très proches !

Il reste impassible en disant cette dernière phrase, aussi froid que de la glace. Je n'arrive pas trop à savoir où il veut en venir.

_ Je … C'est compliqué en fait …

_ Oh … je vois …

Peeta m'ouvre la porte du lycée et nous déambulons sur le parking, absolument vide. Même les journalistes sont partis. Ils ont dû croire que la journée de tournage avait été annulée comme Josh était à L.A ou alors, ils l'ont tous simplement suivi. Le pauvre …

_ Je te raccompagne chez toi ? , me propose Peeta qui me sort de me pensées.

Je me sens coupable de penser à Josh quand je suis avec lui mais à vrai dire, je ne sais absolument plus où j'en suis !

_ Non merci, c'est gentil, je vais rentrer à pieds.

Peeta m'embrasse sur la joue puis monte dans sa voiture, je le suis du regard jusqu'à ce que je ne le vois plus. Je me remets à marcher et essaie de faire le tri dans mon cerveau plus qu'embrouillé.

J'ai flashé sur Josh, ça, j'en suis certaine, et c'est réciproque, enfin, j'espère. Problème : je l'ai rabroué, il a dû se sentir mal et blessé dans sa fierté. En plus, je ne sais même pas si ce coup de cœur va aller plus loin car en plus d'être plus vieux que moi, il habite loin, et, plus gros problème encore, c'est UNE STAR et moi une simple lycéenne de chez bouseux ville. Et puis est-ce que je suis amoureuse de lui, ou juste amourachée ? Je n'arrive pas à savoir …

Et voilà maintenant que je commence à ressentir des trucs pour Peeta, l'un de mes meilleurs amis … Est-ce que c'est juste de l'attirance ou bien quoi ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il me prend surtout ? Je le connais depuis onze ans ! C'est pas comme si je venais de le rencontrer comme Josh !


	12. Chapter 12

Ce matin, ils n'ont pas besoin de moi sur le tournage. J'en profite pour souffler un peu, j'en suis un peu ravie quand même. Je peux donc retourner dans ma peau de lycéenne « lambda » et je dois bien avouer que j'apprécie de retrouver ma routine, routine qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps je commençais à haïr ! Je me joins donc à ma classe pour le cours de sport. Certes, ce n'est pas vraiment un cours de sport comme d'habitude : nous sommes dans le gymnase alors que d'habitude nous sommes à l'extérieur à faire des tours de terrain, les autres élèves ne cessent de me dévisager et je suis un peu perdue car ça fait quand même un moment que je ne me suis pas jointe à eux pour suivre un cours « normal ». J'essaie de me fondre dans la masse mais des gens qui d'habitude ne m'accordent même pas un regard, ne cessent de me harceler de questions ou de regards en coin. Je commence limite à regretter le tournage.

Nous sommes dans les vestiaires à nous changer et j'ai l'impression d'être un animal de foire au milieu de femelles excitées.

_ Comment t'as trooooop de la chance Kat' ! , minaude Glimmer en tripotant ses cheveux. Joshy est TROP canon ! Il embrasse bien ?

_ Attends, c'est forcé qu'il embrasse bien, t'as vu sa bouche ! , renchérit une autre dinde.

_ Mais je suis sûre que Katniss ne l'a pas embrassée, je me trompe ? intervient Clove. Elle est bien trop prude pour ça !

Elle me lance un regard de défi et je sens le rouge me monté aux joues. Je ne peux pas leur avouer que je me suis défilée alors qu'il a essayé de m'embrasser quand même … Finalement, j'étais pas si mal sur le tournage même si Josh n'était pas encore là …

_ Je le savais ! , triomphe encore Clove. Katniss est trop coincée, c'est même pas sa copine ! T'es une mytho ! C'est à peine s'il te calcule Josh Hutcherson.

Le fiel dégouline de sa bouche.

_ Ah ouais ? , vient à mon secours ma chère Delly. Dans ce cas, pourquoi il l'aurait accompagné au bowling le week-end dernier ?

Clove me lance un regard assassin mais je reste silencieuse, ne voulant pas rentrer dans son jeu. Je ne veux pas me la péter de trop en me la racontant du style « Josh c'est quasi mon mec et nianiania ! ». Je mets une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Delly pour qu'elle se calme parce que je sens qu'elle va s'énerver encore plus. Les autres filles nous regardent et je suis certaines que certaine filment la scène en loosedé … J'essaie de rester maîtresse de mes nerfs et finis de lacer mes chaussures en paraissant tranquille. Je savais bien que cette relation que j'ai commencé avec Josh allait attiser la jalousie de certaine. Clove sort des vestiaires avec ses copines en murmurant très bas pour que moi seule l'entende « Mytho ! ». Je fais comme si de rien était, je sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé et ce qu'il m'arrive alors ses petites piques ne m'atteignent pas.

_ Katniss, tu m'épates ! , sourit Madge.

_ Pourquoi ? , je lui demande.

_ Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu lui aurais sauté à la gorge pour t'avoir traitée de la sorte !

Je lui rends son sourire en haussant les épaules et nous sortons toutes les trois rejoindre le reste de notre classe.

Delly et Madge rejoignent Gale et Peeta. Je croise le regard de Peeta et sent mon cœur qui fait un bond dans ma poitrine quand je plonge mes yeux dans son regard bleu océan. Et quand il me sourit, je me surprends à lui sourire bêtement en retour. Je me reprends très vite en secouant la tête et en me maugréant intérieurement.

Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ?!

Je m'empresse de regarder ailleurs et sent le regard acéré de Clove sur moi. Elle me dévisage avec un sourire mauvais. J'ose espérer qu'elle n'a rien capté de ce qu'il se passe dans mon esprit torturé !

J'essaie de focaliser mon attention sur le cours, après tout, c'est le premier que je suis depuis plusieurs semaines ! Apparemment, nous avons droit à un cours de Dodgeball aujourd'hui. Quelle chance ai-je eu d'avoir été libérée aujourd'hui pour suivre ce genre de cours ! Coach Brutus choisit deux capitaines pour faire les équipes et je me retrouve dans l'équipe de de Madge et Peeta. Gale et Delly se retrouvent dans l'équipe adverse, celle de Clove. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un certain contentement de me retrouver avec lui. Il se place à côté de moi et me chuchote en souriant :

_ Et si on faisait vite toucher pour être tranquille ?

Une douce chaleur envahit mon ventre et j'esquisse bêtement un rictus. Brutus siffle dans son sifflet pour marquer le début de la partie. Mes instincts de chasseuses prennent le dessus et je ne peux décemment pas me laisser toucher sans réagir. Je vois bien que Clove me vise continuellement et je lui rends l'appareil avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Mes coéquipiers me quittent les uns après les autres. Ceux d'en face également. Au final, dans notre équipe, il ne reste plus que Peeta et moi. En face, il ne reste que Clove, Gale et Cato. C'est elle qui a la balle et me regarde en jubilant. Elle s'apprête à me lancer la balle assez violemment. Alors que je m'apprête à l'éviter, je me mélange les pieds et trébuche sur place sous les rires des autres élèves, visiblement satisfaits de ce qu'il va m'arriver. Mais c'était sans compter sans Peeta qui s'interpose et reçoit la balle en plein visage. Un murmure désapprobateur résonne dans la salle de sport et Brutus siffle la fin de la partie. Peeta a le visage en sang, moi je suis affolée par ce qui lui arrive et me jette sur lui pour voir s'il va bien. Delly me suit de près ainsi que les autres élèves.

_ Ca va Peeta ?

Peeta est dans les vappes, moi, complètement sans dessus dessous. Je sens que je vais me mettre à pleurer comme une idiote et me mords la joue pour m'en empêcher. Madge me regarde sans rien dire. Je croise son regard inquisiteur rapidement mais reporte aussi vite mon attention sur Peeta. Delly est en larmes.

_ Peeta ? Il est mort ?

_ Mais non idiote, rétorque Clove. Il est juste sonné !

Elle est en retrait derrière les bras croisé et assiste à la scène. Elle se met à glousser.

_ Se manger un ballon de Dodgeball dans la face comme ça, ça doit être très désagréable. Dommage que ce soit tombé sur lui, hein Katniss !

Je fais celle qui n'a rien entendu et essaie de ressuyer le sang qui macule son visage. Peeta reprend peur à peu ses esprits et sourit.

_ Aïe … Attention à la balle …

Il se relève doucement et je reste auprès de lui au cas où. Madge et moi l'aidons à se remettre sur ses pieds. Il chancelle un peu et met sa main à sa tête.

_ je l'accompagne à l'infirmerie, je décrète.

_ Non, non, c'est bon !

_ Tu saignes beaucoup, je te signale !

Brutus acquiesce de la tête et reprend le cours normal de son cours. Delly fait une bise sur la joue de Peeta, pour se rassurer elle et pour le rassurer lui. Clove nous adresse une mimique faussement compatissante tandis que Gale lui donne une tape sur l'épaule. Madge se contente de me regarder. Parfois, elle m'agace un peu à toujours se contenter d'observer les gens comme ça.

Je prends le bras de Peeta avec douceur et nous partons vers l'infirmerie, clopin-clopant. Cette matinée est vraiment différente de mes journées de tournage et je me rends compte avec effroi que je n'ai pas pensé à Josh depuis un moment. Je ne sais vraiment plus où j'en suis maintenant … Puis j'entends que Peeta me parle et je me sens alors coupable de penser à Josh quand je suis avec lui.

_ C'est pas grave, je vais m'en remettre ! , plaisante-t-il.

_ Elle abuse quand même cette folle de lancer la balle aussi fort !

_ Elle a voulu se la raconter, c'est tout !

Nous arrivons devant l'infirmerie mais l'infirmière n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Elle me donne juste du coton et de la lotion antiseptique pour que je nettoie un peu la plaie de Peeta et nous devons attendre dans le couloir, devant l'infirmerie. En fait, je m'aperçois très vite qu'il s'est ouvert un peu le front et que c'est pour ça que ça saigne beaucoup. Alors que je nettoie sa plaie, il fait des mimiques de gosse qui souffre. Il est juste adorable. Je me sens comme sur un nuage.

_ Arrête de faire le bébé ! , je plaisante.

_ Mais ça fait mal !

Il fait la moue et, malgré moi, je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Quelque chose se passe, je ne sais pas trop quoi en fait. Ses yeux pétillent. Ils s'attardent sur les miens puis descendent lentement vers mon nez et s'arrêtent sur ma bouche. Mes sens sont en émois, je me sens toute chafouine. C'est encore plus intense qu'avec Josh. Je baisse doucement mes mains qui étaient sur son front et parcours lentement son visage avec mes doigts. Il rapproche son visage du mien, ses yeux remontent lentement vers les miens avant de s'attarder de nouveau sur ma bouche. Mes mains englobent son visage et le rapproche du mien. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend mais tout ce que je sais c'est que je veux l'embrasser, là, tout de suite. Ma respiration s'accélère quand mes lèvres touchent les siennes, que nos souffles s'entremêlent. Il met ses mains par-dessus les miennes et c'est comme si nos cœurs se mettaient à battre l'unisson. Nos doigts s'entremêlent. Notre baiser se prolonge quelques secondes quand quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge. Nous sursautons dans un même mouvement. L'infirmière nous regarde et attend patiemment en souriant que nous ayons terminé de nous bécoter. Elle fait entrer Peeta dans la salle et moi j'attends dans le couloir. Il me fait un clin d'œil en entrant dans la pièce.

Je retourne dans les vestiaires pour me changer, je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis, je me sens comme sur un nuage tout à coup … En prenant mes affaires dans mon casier, j'avise mon portable et regarde si j'ai des messages … Et là, je redescends illico presto sur terre … Un message de Josh m'attends sur mon portable …

_De retour cet après-midi. Tu m'as manqué ! Hâte de te revoir. Bisous. J _

* * *

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Déjà, avant tout, désolée pour ce tout petit chapitre mais j'ai reçu mon DVD de CF hier et comme vous pouvez vous en doutez ... Et bien, il a bouffé pas mal de mon temps ! C'est pas de ma faute ! Ils n'ont qu'à pas mettre autant de bonus dans leur édition Limitée aussi ! Enfin bref, j'avais pas trop la tête à ma fic quoi ! J'essaierais de me rattraper au prochain chapitre, promis !**

**Merci à tous d'être toujours là, d'être aussi présent avec vos encouragements, vos idées, suggestions ... Vos reviews sont inestimables ! ;)**

**Peetniss.**


End file.
